Jason Todd's Daughter
by imaninja41
Summary: We all know his daughter was kidnapped, but by who? Will she ever find out who she was? Where she comes from? Will she ever find out who her parents really are? Justine Todd's life, so far, sucks. Sequal to Blue Jay. Jason/OC rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Justine Mathilda, you can call me Justin. A boys name, I know, don't make fun of my nick name, certainly wasn't my idea. Fourteen years ago, I was born. Thriteen years ago, I was kidnapped. Ten years ago, I started my training with the people who kidnapped me, the League of Assassins. Who, incase your wondering, are not the friendliest of people. Before they train you to fight, they train you to take pain. Incase you don't get what I'm talking about, knife wounds, fist wounds, even bullet wounds. They do said things to you, and then leave you to heal in a broom closet. Ok, so maybe it's not a broom closet, but it's the size of one. They call it my room. What a joke. It has a cot, and that's it. Only window is to small to fit my head through. Anyway, training started at four, and ended at eight. At eight, I was taught the basics of weapon handling and self defence. At ten, I was given a sensei, that sensei was Jason Todd. 

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

The woman who had been superivsing my training until now dragged me into a room, and threw me on the ground infront of a man. I kept my forehead pressed to the floor, learning from expiriance that looking people in the eye around here got you hurt very badly. If not by the person you looked at, then by your tutor, who happend to be the woman behind me. She was cruel. Well, every one here was cruel really, I guess eventually, I would be too. You know, when I was skilled enough to be cruel without getting killed by whoever I was disrespecting. 

The man spoke to the woman, "Talia knows I only came here to learn, not to teach some little kid." 

"Never the less Jason, we have taught you much, you will help us with out latest expirament." Came a new voice as someone else entered the room. I cringed, I had seen her once before, knew her very well by reputation, it was Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. The man who ran the League of Assassins. 

There was a silence, "Fine." 

Talia grabbed my hair, and yanked my head up to stare at the man infront of me, "Meet your new sensei, Jason Todd." 

My eyes widend as I looked at him, I had heard of him, the man Talia had brought back with the Lazarus Pit, the man who had dawned the Red Hood and had defied the Batman himself. His eyes met mine, and I thought I saw surprise on his face for a moment, but it washed away. I had heard that every teacher he went to, he killed after finding out something about them, like one sold children as slaves, another was planning on killing her family. Would he kill me? Then again, I had nothing bad in my past, except being in the League of Assassins, and that's only because I was kidnapped when I was one. Either way, if this guy really was Jason Todd, my days of surviving were over. 

TWO YEARS LATER: 

I ducked out of the way of his fist, and then brought up my knee, hoping to catch his chin, but he grabbed it, and shoved me to the ground, and before I could roll, he had his foot on my chest, pressing down lightly. "You have to watch the openings your going for, your opponents may have created them just to get you of guard." 

I nodded, and he took his foot off me, and helped me up, I didn't understand this man. Anyone else would have beat me for falling for that, but this one... he was... kinder than the others, he showed emotion, even if it wasn't a lot. I was trying to learn about the emotions that he showed, but he showed them so discreetly I couldn't understand. 

I knew few emotions, hate, anger, rage, they were the one's I displayed most often. He had displayed them too, but he also showed things like happiness, sadness, and even... love. I think that's what it was, I could be wrong though, it might just be some form of pride in what he had trained, me. 

He looked at my far off expression, "Justin?" He asked, using the nick name he had made for me, I don't know why he did, it was frowned upon by the League, nick names showed fondness, attachment. 

I looked up at him, "Yes Sensei?" 

He rolled his eyes, "I told you, call me Jason." 

I swallowed, "Yes... J-jason?" Calling someone other than another apprentice by their first name was considered disrespectful, but he had told me to call him that, wasn't disobeying him disrespectful as well? 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, going over to a shelf on the wall, and taking down a gun. 

"Emotions." I confessed. 

"Really?" He asked, "What emotions?" 

"The one's I don't understand." I said. 

"Which one's would those be?" He asked fiddling with the gun. 

_All of them._ "Happiness, fondness... love." I answered. 

He didn't look up at me, as if he wasn't surprised or angry at all about me thinking about such usless and forbidden things. "Happiness is what you feel when you feel like everything is going to be OK. That nothing can mess whatever it is that makes you happy up. Fondness is what you feel what you have an attachment to something or someone, have you ever felt that?" 

I thought for a moment, "Does a fondness for a weapon count?" 

He chuckled, "I guess that counts." 

"Then I think I have a fondness for my guns." I said, smiling a little. "What about love?" 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Love is when... well... it's when you feel like you have to protect something with your life, that you can't let anything else touch it, or harm it. When you want to lay your life down for someone you care about." 

"Have you ever felt love Jason?" I asked. 

He sighed, "Yes, I loved a woman once." 

I tilted my head to the side, "What happend to her?" 

"Don't you have training to do?" He asked. 

"Yes Sensei, sorry." I apologised. 

TWO YEARS LATER: 

I was brought before the seven leaders, and Talia Al Ghul, it was some kind of test that they had prepared for me, trying to see how far I had come in four years. Please, I was a fourteen year old assassin, trained by Jason Todd, I think we can all asume that I'm awesome. (Oh, she really changed in two years, didn't she? Living with Jason does that to you!)

I stood in the center of the room, while they all watched from the ledge above. Ten figures clad in black came out form the shadows, ninjas. They all pulled out weapons, each one different, one had a sword, another had a whip, one had a bow, another had throwing knives, it went down the list. I took a deep breath, and my hand went to the two guns strapped to my waist. I grabbed them both, and started firing. I hit three, killing them on impact, one shot an arrow at me, I twisted out of the way, and then kicked one with twin daggers that had run up behind me in the neck, breaking it. Another with the whip cracked it at me, and I ducked out of the way, and then grabbed the end, twisting it around my arm. I dodged another arrow, and a knife embedded itself in my shoulder. I yelped, nad the one who had thrown it snickered, "Did that hurt you little princess?"

Anger boild inside of me, I was anything but a princess! After all that I had been through, everything that I had done for this stupid league for my whole life, wasn't it time I got some well deserved credit? I was sick of being submissive to every one! I was through with being refered to as 'Todds student'. I had a name you know!

I yanked the knife out, and then threw it at the one holding the whip, it hit him in the eye, and he died. Take that! Who's the priness now sucker? The one with the bow and the one with the knives both fired at me at the same time. I jumped above them, and grabbed the knife in mid flight, and the sent it at the one with the bow, killing him. Several other's jumped at me, trying to strike with punches and kicks, but ended up getting shot. Then, I ran out of bullets. Typical. I grabbed the sword of the fallen ninja I had broken the neck of, and then stabbed one, and then fnished the rest off with multiple blow to the vital areas. I was surrounded by bodies, and I wasn't finished. There was one left. I turned slowly to the one from earlier, hte knife thrower who had called me 'princess'. I slowly stalked towards him, sword on my hand as he slowly backed up, and started throwing knife after knife at me. I blocked or dodged them all, and He stopped, clutching onto his last knife for dear life.

"Idiot." I spat, getting closer to him. He blinked, and I heard his breathing get faster, he was scared. I dropped the sword, and charged at him, he stood his ground, trying to cut me with the knife, but I flipped over him, and when he turned around to strike me, I kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. He closed his eyes at the pain. I took advantage of his temporary blindness. I hit him right below the sternum, and I heard a satifying crack, that made my heart pump faster at the excitment.

I grabbed his arm when he opened his eyes, and twisted it as far back as I could, and then further, hearing small cracks and pops emit from his arm. He screamed, and a sick grin spread unto my face. Fear, pain, I loved it. I took the knife from his hand, and shoved it threw his jaw, into his brain. Clean kill shot. I shoved him to the ground, and I didn't stop, I kept striking him, over and over, though it was clear to every one he was already dead. 

Voices yelled at me to stop, but I didn't. My anger that had pooled up over fourteen years at Talia, the other seven leaders, people I had met, other apprentices, all of it, came out from my fists, and into the body beneath me. I didn't know that I had all this inner rage, and it scared me slightly. How was I capable of this? THe fear made my anger grow, if that was possible at this point. 

Two assassins dashed towards me, and grabbed me, pulling me off the dead body. I fought against them trying to strike them as well, yelling out curses that I had heard Jason say, shouting things I forgot instantly. I had killed him! I had killed them all. I had done what they wanted, what was so wrong about beating up a dead body? Could I get no respect around here at all? Suddenly, someone pressed the pressure point on my neck, and I blacked out. 

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I jumped from the ledge into the room below, and quickly rushed over to Justin, and pressed down hard on her pressure point. She blacked out. 

I looked up to the ledge where the others were standing, and they all looked at me with disappointment, Talia gestured for Justin to be taken away, and they did. She walked over to me, "Jason, you've ruined her." 

I frowned, "No I didn't, that's the first time I've ever seen her do that." 

She glared at me, "You taught her emotion!" She screeched, "I can see it in her eyes, Jason! Don't bother to deny it. Do you know how hard it was to track down a child capable of being the weapon we needed, and in a few short sentences, you ruin it all!" 

I glared at her, "I didn't teach her emotion." I lied. 

She stared me down, before saying, "The weapon will have to be disposed of, kill her Jason." 

I frowned, and quickly hatched a plan, "Fine, I'll do it tomorrow." 

THE NEXT DAY, JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

Jason had pulled me into his car, and had just driven and driven for hours on end, until I no longer knew where we were. Finally, I spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"Small mission, dispose of a loose end." He said, "That's all they told me."

I paused, sincing somehting in his words. "That's all they told you to tell me."

His finger's tightend on the wheel and he slammed his brakes. He stepped out of the car, and took out his gun. "Out of the car Justin." 

I got out of the car, and he pointed the gun at me, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happend. "They told you to kill me." 

He nodded, "You were getting to angry, they can't control you any more." 

I looked at the ground, "They're afraid of what they can't control." 

He nodded, "And they can't control you, that's good." He fired the gun, and it hit my shoulder. "Talia, I shot her, but then she took out her own gun." He said whle I gripped my arm in pain, trying not to scream. He shot himself in the leg, "Then she shot me, and then shot me again." He shot himself in the other leg, and fell to the ground. "Then she ran. I'm sorry Talia, I underestimated her." 

I looked at Jason, not blieving what he was doing, and he smiled at me. "Run Justin, don't look back, and don't worry about me." 

I stood there a moment, and then smiled, for the first time in my life, I smiled. "Jason, thank you." 

He shrugged, despite the pain of having both his legs shot, and said, "You deserve a life." 

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked. 

"You remind me of someone, two someones actually." He said, "One is me, the other one, is the woman I told you about." 

"The one you love." I confirmed. 

He nodded, "Your eyes are just like hers." He tossed his gun to me, "Now run already, Justin." 

I nodded, and ran, one hand holding the gun, the other holding my shoulder, "Thank you." I called out one more time.

OK guys, I know, Justin's a little mary-sueish a tthe moment, but trust me, she get's better. I promise so... don't give up on me just yet? I mena, she hardly knows emotion at all, so she's not the easiest person to right for really... Right so, Thank you Newsiesgirllaces for your constant reviews. I live for the reviews people, so... click the review button and leave comment... even if it's a flame, I don't mind really.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberley Mathilda had thought of Jason and Justine every day since she had lost them. She had woken up one morning to find her gone, kidnapped, and she had only been eighteen months old. She had returned to Gotham, and everyone had tried they're best to comfort her, to try and help her find Justine. No one had been successful in either one of the efforts. She didn't cry herself to sleep anymore, but she did still have sad dreams about them both. She wished that she had never left Gotham, that she had told Jason about their daughter, but she hadn't. She hadn't moved back in with her parents, she was living in a small apartment, working part time at her father's weapon shop. She still thought of them every day. She would never stop thinking of them every day. 

JUSTINE'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I was in Gotham,I don't know why, but I just had to come here. Maybe it was because my Sensei always came here, so I was hoping of running into him. 

I just wandered the streets, watching everything happen, until I heard a scream. without thinking, I ran towards it. I saw a woman, being cornered by a man, he had an evil smile plastered onto his lips, and a sick glint in his eye. "Hey!"I shouted, he turned around, and saw me, just standing there. 

He scoffed, "Go home kid." He turned back to his prey, who was looking at me with hope, but at the same time she was skeptical. I would be too, a fourteen year old saving a grown woman from a grown man? A little uncommon. 

I ran up behind quickly, and silently, and quickly grabbed his head, and gave it a sharp twisttothe side, shattering the neck bone, and killing him. I turned to the woman, and she gasped at me,I knew why, two reasons, I had just killed a grown man infront of her, and I had murder in my eyes. "Go home." I ground out. She obeyed, and ran away. 

I turned back to the body on the ground, and I don't know why, but I got sad. I walked over to him, and knudged his head with my toe. His head flopped into an unimaginable angle. My shoulders slumped, and I searched his pockets, finding a wallet, I pulled it out, and looked through it, no pictures, no credit cards, no nothing, except a few bills. I pocketed them, trying not to think who had them before him, another one of his victims perhaps? But money was money, and you needed money in a place like Gotham. Besides, I hadn't had anything to eat in about three days. I searched his pockets more, and pulled out a metal chain, with a charm on the end, this was a necklace, a childs necklass. It was a yellow chain with a pink and blue butterfly charm on it. Cute little girl's necklass probably, but why would he have it. I saw something coating the carm, and picked at it, and gasped, finding it to be blood. 

I looked down at the now dead man infront of me, "What kind of monster where you?" I asked, "To murder a child, and take her necklass as a... a... suvenier, it makes me want to cry." 

But the body gave no answers, I shivered, and looked down at my hands, no blood from the killing, clean kill shot. I had killed, just like the League had taught me to, but it didn't feel right. I wiped my hands on my jeans, and shoved the necklass into my pocket. I don't know why, but I felt sick about leaving it with that murderer. I started walking away from the alley, when something small, but hard rammed into me, pinning me to the ground. "Got her!" He growled. 

I looked up from my position, and saw a boy, no older than ten, holding me down.

He glared back at my raised eyebrow, and then delivered a punch to my gut, but unfortunatley for him, just before he hit me there, I let out all my air, so he couldn't knock the wind out of me. I quickly twisted to the side slightly, and easily flicked him off like a tick. 

He jumped up, and we glared at each other, each in their fighting stance, and at the same time, jumped at each other, He tried to punch my face, I tried to kick his gut, and we both blocked, and landed again. It went on like that for several minutes, until we were both panting. "You've been trained well." Said a voice from the shadows. 

"I was wondering when you'd come out." I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. he frowned, not pleased about being detected. 

"You look like someone I know." He said, staring intently under his mask. 

I shrugged, "I just have that kind of face." 

Suddenly, Robin tried to punch me, I grabbed his fist, and sweeped his legs ot from under him, and then delivered a punch to his sternum while he was in midair, sending him sprawling towards Batman. I smirked, "You know, I kind of expected more of a challenge from Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne." 

They're eyes widend, and next thing I know, Dick sprayed something in my face, and I was out cold. Does this smell like chloroform? 

I woke up in the batcave, Robin, A.K.A. Damian standing infront of me, glaring. Batman, A.K.A. Dick was sitting infront of the batcomputer, glancing at me every now and then out of the corner of his eye. Damian got in my face, and stared into my eyes, and then exclaimed, "Your from the League of Assassins! I can see it in your eyes, don't bother denying it!" 

I raised an eyebrow, "What's there to deny? You've got nothing important on me, I've got almost everything important on you." 

"Oh really?" Asked Dick, "Like what?" 

"Your real name, your parents, your pasts, pretty much everything needed to bring you down." I said, shrugging. 

"Does that mean your going to?" he asked. 

"No." I said honestly. 

"Why?" He asked, getting up and standing infront of me, pulling his mask off. 

"No reason to." I said, "I have no problem with you two or what you do, why should I try to stop you from doing something I have no problem with?" 

He stopped glaring, and nodded, "OK, I don't think your a threat, but I don't want you running around Gotham where I can't keep an eye on you." 

I nodded, "Understandable." 

"Your staying here, with us." He said, turning back to the batcomputer. 

"WHAT!" shreiked Damian, "You have got to be kiding me Grayson!" 

"No, I'm not." He growled out, and Damian continued to protest me staying here, he obviousley didn't like me, he probably hated me, I could live with that. 

Alfred showed me to my room, it was pretty big, it had a T.V., a huge bed, a sterio system, walk in closet, even a big window with a great veiw. In short, it was amasing. "This is _my_ room?" I asked, stunned. 

"Is it to plain for you Miss..." 

"Justine, you can call me Justin, and no, it's isn't to plain, but, are you sure that this room is for me?" I asked. 

"It was the room Master Dick suggested." He said. 

"Wow." I said, at loss for words. 

He smiled, "Good night Miss Justine." He left, and I sat down on the bed, staring at everything around me, when I was in the League of Assassins, I slept in a room only big enough for a small bed with a window I couldn't even get my head through. This room was something that I had known exsisted, but had never thought I'd do anything more than see it, let alone stay in it.

OK... Justin lost any of her mary-sueish ness yet? Maybe... possibly?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since I had come, and me and Damian... well, we hated each other. Every morning, when we stepped out of our rooms which were right next to each other, we would have a glare contest, and before a winner could be decided, we would both take off down the hall to the bathroom. Whoever got there first would quickly run in, and lock the door, finish getting ready for the morning, and then open the door to a very ticked off other. 

Then we would both sit across from each other at breakfast, and every time we looked up, so would the other, and another glare contest would commence. Then Alfred would drive us to school, and we would waste a few hours of our lives there, and then Alfred would drive us back to the mansion, we would then race down to the batcave, trying to get to the best training equipment first. A fist fight usually commenced, resulting in one of us getting a broken nose or shedding blood in one way. Which is exactly what I was doing now. 

I tried to punch Damian, but he ducked out of the way, and punched me in the gut. I stumbled back, and kicked him in the face. He yelped, and then pounced on me, tackling me to the floor. He was ten, but he had the skills of an assassin born to kill, which made me and him almost complete twins. I refused to accept that, I would not be considered an equal to a ten year old boy. True, he was a trained assassin, but so was I. I had four years more expiriance than him, I should not be his equal, I should be his superior. Thats what I was trying to get through to him as we wrestled, as soon as one of us got the upper hand, the tables would turn. After a few minuted of that, Dick came down and shouted, "Get off of each other!" 

We let each other go, I had a black eye, and he had a broken nose. He suffered the wose, I had won in my mind. 

Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Can you two please stop acting like animals and just get along for one night? I have to go out of town on buisness, and Alfred has the night off. Please, just please let me come back to see this place in one piece, and neither of you dead, and I swear, I will owe you both a huge favor."

"Alfred took a night off?' I asked, bewildered. Dick glared at me. 

Damian grummbled out a fine, and I said, "OK, but you owe me a solid." 

Dick left, and Alfred not long after him, he said goodbye at the door, leaving me and Damian alone in the hallway. We glared at each other for a few minutes, and then I left to go down to the Batcave. I didn't want to risk getting mad and going back on my word to Dick. 

I looked around the Batcave, there was so much I still hadn't seen, and I wanted to check out the costumes section. 

I walked along the rows, and stopped infront of Blue Jay's, her first costume. I moved onto her second, frowning when I realised something, it was right next to Jason's Red Hood costume. Why would they put them right next to each other? I stood right infront of the Red Hood costume, admiring it. I tried to picture my Master in it, and couldn't help but smile in pride, my Master had been the Red Hood, feared by all. I slowly reached out a hand, and touched the glass case, running my fingers over it. I owed him so much, he taught me about emotion, he taught me how to fight, and he helped me escape. I wasn't worthy of being his student. I withdrew my hand, and looked at my feet, ashamed. 

"Justin? You down here?" Called Damian as he walked down the stairs to the batcave. 

"Over here." I said, tearing my eyes away from the case, and walking over to Damian. 

He frowned, "What were you doing?" 

"Just looking at the costumes, why?" I asked. 

"Just making sure you weren't stealing anything of my father's." He said. 

I glared at him, I knew Damian had been Bruce's son, but he was missing, so naturally, Damian was going to be protective of anything owned by him. "Damian, I may be an assassin, but I am no theif, you of all people should understand that." 

He snorted, and turned away, and then called over his shoulder, "Not a thief, sure, so why were you so intersted in the Red Hood costume?" 

I froze, he had seen me, that was the only explanation. I ran up to him, and he whirled around, expecting me to hit him, but I didn't, instead I asked him, "Why do you hate me so much!" I shouted, I was threw with arguing with this demon child. If I had a problem with some one, I didn't make them feel miserable every second of their lives. I avoided them. "I don't really think I did anything wrong, so why would you hate me then?" 

He was taken off guard, but then snorted, "You hate me too." 

"Yeah," I admitted, "I do, but I have a reason, what's yours?" 

He glared at me, "You really wanna know? Is it that important! What, do you have to please every body any way you can? Fine! When you came here, Dick accepted you willingly when he found out who you where, it took me months to get his acceptance, and I still haven't gotten my father's." 

My angry look turned to one of guilt, "I'm sorry." 

"What?" He asked, a little stunned. 

"I said I'm sorry." 

He was silent for a moment, taking in this information sliently, and then asked, "So why do you hate me?" 

"Your parents." 

"You hate me because my mother ruined your life?" He asked. OK, that would have been a good reason, but no. I don't judge people because of who their parents are. 

"No, your parents are alive. You know your parents names, what they look like, even how they feel about you. I didn't get aything like that, the closest thing I had to a father was my Sensei." I said. 

"Who was your Sensei?" He asked. 

I looked at my feet, "I don't wanna talk about it." 

"Oh." He said, we stood there in silence, and he sudenly asked, "Wanna play video games?" 

I smiled, "OK." We raced upstairs, and soon we were playing Grand Theft Auto. When Dick came home, the first thing he did was check our temperatures to make sure we weren't sick. That's how surprised he was with our sorta-kinda-ish-friendliness towards each other. Then he took our picture while we were playing video games, and Damian broke his camera. Poor Dicky boy. 

No, this aint no Damian love story, OK? And no, it isn't a Tim Drake love story. Justin is staying single for a long long long long long time. Looooooooooooong time. Any questions, complaints? Flames? I'm open to them all.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's better, sword or gun?" Damian asked me while we were playing an assassin video game. 

"Depends on who's wielding it." I said, my player jumping into the vents to hide form his. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, throwing a grenade into the ventalation shaft. 

"Well, if a dime in a dozen ninja with a sword went against me with a gun, the sucker would die, but if some one who has never used a gun went up against you with a sword, you would win." I said, jumping out of the vents and shooting at his character. 

His character ducked and rolled, throwing knives at me. My character ducked out of the way, and quickly shot at him more. "I guess, what if they were evenly matched, which is better?" 

"Hand gun or AK-47?" I asked, as his charater lunged at mine. 

"Two hand guns." He said. "And for demonstration's sake, let's say it's you going up against me." 

"Well, I have the advantage of two weapons, while the you have the longer weapon, so as long as you keep me on the tip of your sword, you have nothing to worry about, so I guess you would win. If it was an AK-47, then You would be dead long before the fight began." I said, and his charater suddenly shot mine. I groaned, putting the controler down. 

"That's twenty to zip, wanna try best thirty out of fifty?" He asked. 

I glared at him, "No." 

He laughed, "OK, wanna try a motorcycle racing game?" 

"Sure." 

Suddenly, Dick walked in, "No time for that, Batman and Robin have a meeting with The Riddler as of five minutes ago, suit up Damian." 

"Got it." He said, and ran down to the batave, followed by Dick. I sighed, and took it off of multi player, and resumed the game. Damian was more of a video game buddy than an actual friend. Still, it was kind of degrading to sit here playing video games while they were out saving Gotham. I started twiddling my thumbs, wondering if I could talk Dick into letting me going. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the necklass that I had found in that guys pocket, the childs necklass, the child he had killed. 

I ran my thumb around the outter edge of it, trying to think of that little girl. Her face, her family, her friends, and her final moments. What had happend to her? I tried to picture several different ways he could have killed her, but just ended up with an upset stomach. I shook my head, trying to forget about it, when I realised, maybe I shouldn't forget. This little girl, would she have wanted to be forgotten, or remembered? I sighed, wondering what her family was doing right now, how they were coping with the loss of their child. 

I started wondering why Batman and Robin couldn't save her, why she had to die. The guy shouldn't have even been out there, he should have been dead, not like he wasn't already, but why didn't they just kill he guys they brought in? Maybe if they did, no one would be brave enough to go out and put one toe off that line. I sighed, knowing what the answer was, Dick had given me a huge lecture my first day here since I had killed the man who had this necklace previouse. They didn't kill because if they crossed that line, if they went into that pit of death, they would never come back, and eventually, they would become the monsters they stopped. 

I sighed, and then put the necklace into my pocket, and walked down to the batcave, Dick and Damian were already gone. I walked over to the Red Hood's costume again, and rubbed the bullet wound Alfred had stiched up on my shoulder, and said outloud, "You shot both of your legs to set me free from that den of demons" I said to the costume. "I owe you my life, and I swear, I will repay that dept. I just don't understand why you did it, your the Red Hood, your supposed to be an evil assassin who never lets anyone get in his way of his target. So why did you free me from your service?" 

The costume gave no answeres. I sighed, "Guess I'll just figure it out for myself." 

I walked the streets of Gotham, after telling Alfred I was going out, and I stopped by a club. I was to young to get in legally, and this was a higher up on the food chain club, they actually followed the rules. I kept walking, and found myself at a park. I walked around, noticing several shady people walking around, eyeing me. I rolled my eye, adults walking around a park at night... yeah, they're up to no good. I sat down on one of the swings, and just watched them walk around for awhile. A few looked at me like they were going to come up to me, but a quick gare sent them shuffling away. 

I looked at the sign next to the park, it read Children's Kingdom Park. I rolled my eyes, that was the worse name it could have, I had been here a total of six minutes, and I already knew that any kid who came here without a parent watching them like a hawk at _all_ times was going to get killed, or kidnapped but I don't really think there was much of a difference in the outcome. If they were kidnapped, that just meant they were going to be taken to a secluded place and killed slower. 

I took the necklace out of my pocket, and stared at it in the moon light. I hadn't put this down since I got it. It had always been in my hand or in my pocket. The chain felt cool in my hands, and the moon light bounced off of it's shiny surface. "My, what a pretty necklace." 

I looked up into the eyes of a really creepy looking guy with an even creepier grin on his face, it wasn't exactly friendly. "Thank you." I said, shoving it into my pocket. 

"Why are you here all alone little girl? Did you lose your parents, or maybe run away?" He asked, stepping closer. _Yeah, I ran away from a League full of assassins who are probably trying to track me down so they can slowly torture and eventually kill me because my mentor, the only man I respect, and the only man I will ever respect shot me in the shoulder and then shot his own legs and told me to run after tossing me his gun. Over whelmed yet?_

"First of all, don't get so close, second of all, my parents are none of your buisness." I ground out. 

"My, my, such an angry young girl." He walked behind me, a hand on each of the ropes holding up the swing, "Want me to push you?" He asked, grinning like a maniac. 

I smirked dangerously, "No, I wanna kill you." I said, the familiar urge to kill creeping back into my soul. 

His grin turned into a scowl, and he grabbed my collar, and threw me to the ground, "Now that wasn't a nice thing to say, here I'm trying to be nice to you by playing with you, and you go and insult me." _I don't think that I wanna play the games he wants to._

I stood up, wiping dirt off of my shoulder, "Keep it up pal, I'll make sure you never mess with another kid again." 

He walked over to me, and glowerd down at me, standing about a head and a half taller than me. "Oh really?" He asked, the creepy grin back on his face, "How are you going to do that little girl?" _If you want to live till your at least fifty, there is one thing you should never do. Never call me little girl._

I took half a step back, and then boot kicked his face, sending him sprawling. "That." 

He stood up, taking out a knife, "You little punk!" He growled, "Your gonna regret doing that!" 

I rolled my eyes, "Doubt that for some reason." 

He brought the knife down, aiming for my head, and I quickly side stepped, and elbowed him hard in the pressure point located at the base of the spine. He let out a moan, and fell to the ground, uncontiouse, he was going to be for awhile. I took the knife out of his hand, and then jabbed it threw his palm, all the way through, yeah he was going to be hurting in the morning. I picked up a wood chip from the ground, and carved on it, 'told you so' and then stuck it through the hole I had formed in his palm. I ripped off his jaket and his shirt, and carved into his chest 'Justin was here'.

I stood up, and brushed the blood off of my hands and onto my jeans. I threw his knife over my shoulder, and walked out of the park. 

I walked around Gotham for some more, wondering what would have happend if it was some other kid he had come up to, would they have gotten away? I don't think they would have. 

I walked until I was in down town Gotham, not the best place to be, and stopped infront of a store that said MATHILDA'S WEAPONS SHOP, FROM AK47'S TO Z PISTOLS 

I walked in, and there was an older man behind the counter, about sixty, but his eyes showed he was just as lively as a young boy. He looked up, and smiled at me, "Hellow, a little young to be here without your parents aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "As if that matters." I looked down the nearest aisle, and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any ASP LE's would you?" 

He smiled, amused, "I think your a little young for a hand pistol." 

I gave him an unamused, are-you-trippin-me look, "I've been using those since I was ten." 

H raised an eyebrow, and pulled a display one off the shelf, "Really? Let's see you hit that target over there then." He said, gesturing to a target on the wall. 

I quickly took the gun, and shot the target without looking at it, I handed the gun back to him, and looked at the target. I had hit dead center. I smirked, "I'm not a normal kid." _Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm some form of crazy. Any one agree with this?_

He smiled, "I can see that." 

"George!" shouted a woman about the same age as him as she came walking down the steps, "I told you no target practice after eight! You keep scaring the little kids in the neighborhood." She looked at me, and then smiled, "Hi sweetie, what's your name?" 

"Justine, you can call me Justin." I said casually. _Call me sweetie again and I won't be shooting at the target next time._

"I'm Angie Mathilda, and this is George, my husband, was he trying to scare you by shooting his guns again?" she asked, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye. 

"No, does he do that often to kids that come in here?" I asked, smirking at the thought of eleven year olds screaming after he shot the target and running to their parents. 

She nodded, and George said, "I didn't even shoot it, she did!" 

She looked at the bulls eye on the target, and said in shock, "She hit that... dead center?" 

I shrugged, "I've been using those since I was ten." I walked out of the shop, deciding I had better get home before Dick started worrying. 

GEORGE'S POINT OF VEIW: 

"I like that kid." I said. 

Angie smiled, "Are you getting attached?" 

"Ha! No, she's just got the shot to back up her mouth, that's more then most kids can say around here. You know, her attitude reminds me of someone." I said thoughfully. 

Awesome! Justin practically scliced that pedophile to ribbons! Review? Pwetty pwease?


	5. Chapter 5

I had figured it out, the little girl I mean. I shouldn't forget about her, I should remember her life always, and remember how someone should have saved her. Her life would always be a burden on my shoulders, and rememberance to her death until I had made up for it. Her death that was driving me to doing something, I'm not sure what, but it was something. 

"Hey Dick?" I asked as he sat down infront of the batcomputer. 

"Hmm?" He asked. 

"Can I ask you for a favor?" 

"Sure, what?" 

"Can you try to find out who my parents were for me?" I asked. 

He looked up at me, and after a long pause asked, "You do know that the League probably didn't leave them alive right?" 

I nodded, "I know the League, it doesn't leave loose ends. I'm not trying to find my parents and live happily ever after, I just wanna know who they were, maybe see a picture, find out where I used to live, anything would help." _Translation: I'm sick and tired of not knowing Dick! So fire up the DNA test already!_

He smiled, "OK, I'm gonna need a blood sample." 

He took my blood, and put it into the batcomputer, and it started scanning through all possible people who were my parents. "Strange." He said. 

"What?" 

"Most of your DNA is from one parent, there's hardly any from your other." He said. 

"What's that mean?" I asked, worried. 

"It means only one of your parents is going to be traceable, you don't have enough DNA from the other to be able to recognise another." He said. 

I nodded, "That's OK, knowing one parent is better than knowing none." 

Damian came down the stairs, looking at the computer, "What's goin' on?" 

"Finding my parents, well, one of my parents." I said. 

Suddenly, the screen beeped, and a picture of someone I knew popped up. My eyes widend, as did Dick and Damian's. Jason Todd... was not only my former master, but my father. 

TWENTEY MINUTES LATER: 

"I didn't know." I said for the upteenth time. 

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW!" screeched Damian. 

"I just didn't." I ground out, getting tired of all of this. Damian had freaked out to say the least, and I wouldn't be surprised if he hooked me up to a lie detector. 

Dick frowned, "How old are you again?" 

"Fourteen, almost fifteen." I said. 

He was silent, still staring at the screen for almost ten minutes straight, until he asked, "Who was your mentour in the League of Assassins?" 

"Jas-... uh.. my father." I said quietly. 

"So they put you under him?" Damian asked, "Did he ever show anything to suggest he knew you were his daughter?" 

"No, I didn't even meet him until I was ten, he never watched any of my training before that, didn't even know my name until I told him. I'm not an expert on these things, but I'd think he would at least have known my name, maybe watched my training at one point or given me one glance when we passed in the halls rarely." I rattled off. 

"How often was rarely?" Dick asked. 

"In the ten years that I wasn't his student, I saw him a grand total of three times. He never saw me, I only saw him." I explained. 

"Doesn't sound like he knew." Damian said, and turned to Dick, "Do you think Jason could have not know he had a kid, you know, just have a one ni-" 

"We get it!" I said, cutting him short, he smirked at me, obviousley amused. I couldn't help it, I respected Jason to much to listen to some demon child prate about him having a 'one nighter'. I didn't exactly like the idea of me being a product of one night of attraction.

"What are you gonna do about it? Kill me?" He snorted.

"Don't tempt me Bird Brat." I mumbled. 

Dick frowned, staring at the screen of the batomputer, as if hoping that it would change if stared at hard enough. "It doesn't matter if he knew or not, the point is, your away from the League of Assassins and Jason at the moment." 

I nodded, and looked back at my father's red hood costume, wondering if it would look good on me. My father, assassin, vigalanty, and, in my book, hero. My shoulders slumped. _Yeah, a hero who I don't deserve to even know, let alone have for a father. Ha, I deserve to be the product of a one nighter_.

**OK, looks like the secret is out! Well... most of it. Anyways, I had fun with this Chapter, Justin Finally knows who her Dad is! Can I get an Amen? You know, in your review. Yeah, so, is it just me, or is Justin a bit to doom and gloom for a Todd right now? Just me? Great.**

Justin: Be quiet, I'm brooding.

Me: Ha! Maybe you are a Todd! Well, a bat at the least.

Justin:... I will shoot you, you pathetic weakling.

Me: The pathetic weakling who can kill you with a few key strikes?

Justin: Don't tempt me.

Me:... Dude, I just said-

Justin hits pressure point on the back of my neck, making me go uncontiouse.

Justin: No worries, she'll be awake in time to publish chapter six tomorrow. Oh, and yeah, I'm not doom and gloom. I way to awesome for that.


	6. Chapter 6

DICK'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I called Kimberley over while Damian and Justin were at school, trying to make sure Kimberley wouldn't run into Justin. Unfortunatly, my effort was shattered as she said, "You know, Dad told me that this teenage girl came intothe shop the other day, said she shot a bullseye without looking." 

"Oh really?" I asked, trying not to look suspiciouse. 

She gave me a slight glare, "Dick, I have known you for twentey years, Your like my big brother, and I've seen your poker face more times than I'd like to admit. I know when your up to something, and my guess is it involves that kid, so spill." 

I sighed, leaning back in my chair in the Batcave where we were talking, "I need your help with... a case Kim." 

"Dick," She said firmly, "You know I'm retired from hero work, I've been retired since... you know... and I really don't wanna go back into it." 

"I'm not asking you to, I just need you to answer some questions." I said. 

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms, and then her eyes widend, "That kid... she had a great shot Dick, I saw on the security camera in the shop. She was standing so the camera couldn't see her face, and I'm guessing she did it on purpose. Dick... are you trying to bring back Blue Jay with that kid?" 

"No!" I protested, "But this kid, she does involve you and your cooperation Kim, now, tell me all about your daughter." 

She pailed, "Dick, you know that-" 

"I know." I said firmly, "But please, tell me, what did she look like, what was her name, everything Kim." 

She sighed, "OK, but I want a _very_ good explanation afterwards. She had my hair, my eyes, but almost eerything else was Jason's, her skin, her face, even her smile and laugh." 

I put my head in my hands, this was fiting together perfectly, there was no denying thetruth now. I took a deep breath and then asked, "What was the kid's name?" 

"I named her Justine, and gave her my last name." she said, "Now Dick, what are all these questions for?"

I looked up at her, and then stood, lightly grabbing her shoulders. Kim was like my little sister, and I didn't want her to get hurt f it turned out this Justine wasn't her Justine, but it was all fitting together to well. "Kimberley, what would you say if I told you that there was a chance Justine was alive?" 

JUSTINE'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I told Damian to go ahead home without me, and he didn't even ask why, just said, "Make sure your home in time for me to beat you at video games before dinner." 

"Glad to know you think so much about me Damian." I said, he just turned away and left. I walked to downtown Gotham, and went to Mathilda's Weapon's Shop again. I don't know why I was, I just liked it there. I walked in the front door, and George smiled up at me, "Got anything new?" I asked. 

KIMBERLEY'S POINT OF VEIW: 

My mouth fell open, "She's been here for five weeks?" He nodded, "Justine has been living in Wayne Manor for five weeks?" Again, he nodded, "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME UNTIL NOW?" 

He cringed, "I just figured out she was your kid today." 

"You could have told me that there was a kid who looked almost exactly like Jason living in Wayne Manor!" I screeched. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't think you'd wanna know." 

I sighed, "It's OK Dick... did Jason... did he know?" 

"We don't think he did." He answered. 

I nodded, "Is she coming home soon?" 

"Pretty soon." My heart nearly stopped. Justine was going to be here soon. My little girl, my baby. Mommy's little assassin. 

Damian walked past us, "Don't count on it, she took off." 

"What?" I screeched. 

"Calm down, she said she'd be back before dinner." He said. 

Dick sighed, and went back to the batcomputer, while I asked, "Where would she go?" 

"What do I look like, her keeper?" Damian sassed. 

I glared at him, "Why don't you-" 

Damian cut me off, "How about you go to-" 

"Damian!" I screeched, "Can you talk like a ten year old for once?" 

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VIEW: 

"OK, what's the range of an AK-47?" 

"Eight hundred meters." I answered, "Give me a hard one!" George had been testing my knowledge of guns and other weapons since I came in. I was loving it. I liked George, he was nice, and he didn't give me 'how the heck do you know this' looks, almost as if he was used to teenage girls knowing all of this. 

George smiled, "OK, how many rounds can an AK-47 fire in a second?" 

"About 10 rounds persecond." I said. 

He nodded, "Yeah, how do you know all this stuff?" 

"My sen- I mean my father taught me." I said, stopping myself from saying sensei. I wasn't used to calling Jason my father yet, and I had half a mind to just give up on that effort. However, he was my father and I was happy about that. _Yeah, happy about another honor I don't deserve._

He nodded, "OK, well, it's time for me to close up, you might wanna get home." 

I looked at the clock, and my eyes bulged, it was 9:00, dinner had been two hours ago! I bolted out of that shop and ran like the devil himself was chasing me. 

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I had been standing on a roof top across from Kimberley's house, the first floor being the weapon shop. I was hoping to see Kim, talk to her maybe. I knew it was a very very very long shot, she hadn't been in Gotham for fifteen years now. (Dang, where has he been for the past fifteen years? Oh yeah, training Justin, duh!) Still, I was hoping like a fool that maybe she had come home for a visit, on the exact same day I had cut my ties with the League of Assassins and decided to come back to Gotham. The gangs I controlled to make sure they didn't do any unwanted damage were slipping out from my control since I hadn't been in town for a long time. Scratch that, they weren't under my control at all, they had seen their chance to rebel from under my sway, and had taken it.

Maybe I should cut off some people's heads again, scare 'em that way. THey'd been working for me again in no time. 

Instead of seeing Kimberley rush out of the shop, I saw Justin. She raced down the street at her top speed, something must have spooked her to have her running like that. She might have stolen something and ran, but George, being George, would have ran after her, Kim would have too if she was back. Maybe George scared her like he loved to do to the neighborhood kids? No, she wasn't one to get scared at gun fire. Maybe she was meeting someone? 

If Justin was meeting someone, it meant she already had connections in the city... she hadn't joined a gang had she? She might of, if she got hungry and needed money to get food. Anyone will do anything if they were hungry enough. Maybe she needed a place to stay, or she had given into the darker nature of man, and had decided to go back to doing what she was raised to do, kill. 

_'Doesn't matter.'_ I decided. If Justin had joined a gang for whatever reason she had, I needed to get her out of it before I made moves to get them back under my control again. Justin shouldn't be attracting any attention, and in a city like Gotham, someone with her skills, in a street gang? Yeah, that would attract a lot of attention. 

I followed her down several streets, and felt partly annoid, and partly proud at the fact of how difficult it was to keep up with her, and to keep trac of her. 

If I let my eyes wander for a second, she would be gone. She was using the shadows to her advantage, making it seem like she was going down one way when at the last minute she went the opposite. Any thug following her would lose her immediatly. After a few seconds, it became easy to follow her, because I had taught her the trick. 

I expected her to duck into a warehouse, or an abandoned building, but instead, she turned down into the nice part of Gotham. Well, as nice as it got in Gotham, and she race up to Wayne Manor. Was she going to break in? Is that somehting the Gang she might be in asked her to do, break into Wayne Manor and steal something? Good luck with that Justin. Justin maybe really good, but it was difficult for me to get in without tripping alarms, Justin was half as good as me, better than Damian, Bruce's brat. She was going to trip at least one alarm going in. 

Instead of jumping over the fence, she took out a small card, and put it in the slot in the gate, it scanned the card, and the gates opened. She raced in, and the gates closed behind her. My mouth fell open, Justin was staying at Wayne Manor. Kimberley had told me years ago, and I was really starting to believe it, Irony thy name be Gotham. 

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

As soon as I walked in, I knew something was up, I mean, every one was smiling to much, and some strange lady was pacing the floor, but when said strange lady hugs me out of no where, and all everyone (except Damian) does is smile at the sight, if that doesn't say 'something is not right' I don't know what does. _Maybe babies destroying Gotham with teddy bear grenades?_

The woman pulled away, and smiled at me, "You grew so much, your going to be taller than me one day." 

I raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" 

She smiled sadly, "No, but I know you Justine." 

"How did you know-" I started, no one used my real name except Alfred, and that doesn't count. 

"I know your name because I'm the one that gave it to you." She said, smiling even more. 

I narrow my eyes, and looked at her, really looked at her. That's when it clicked. Her eyes, my eyes, her hair, my hair, the way she walked, she could hold her own, and then some. The way her eyes faced foreward, but you could tell she looked at everything, she was alert. This woman, she was my... I couldn't say it, but I had to try, "Are you my..." 

She nodded, she knew what I was talking about. What I did next was pure juvenile instinct. I practically threw myself at her, and wrapped my arms around her. She was taken back by the sudden display of emotion, but none the less, she hugged back. I had found my mother. I was going to want to know a lot of things, I had a lot of questions, but for right now, the hug was enough. 

For the next four hours, me and her sat in my room, and she told me everything about her life, but what interested me most was when I found out George was my grandfather, I almost fainted. I had been hanging out with my grandfather just earlier, and I hadn't even known it. When she talked about Dad, I listened intently, memorizing every word she said. She told me how she had ran away with me so I wouldn't get mixed up in Dad's Red Hood life. I couldn't blame her, even though it hadn't actually worked. 

I asked her if she ever considered trying to have a life with him again. She told me she thought about it every day. Then we talked about me, I told her all about teh League, and how when I was put under Dad I finally found out what emotion was. She listend about Dad, and I told her what he told me about her, how he still loved her. She smiled at that, and said she still loved him too. 

Then, Dick asked Mom to stay for the night, and she agreed. When I went to sleep that night, I couldn't help but hope that maybe Mom would move in, she lives in a small one bedroom apartment, so I can't exactly move in with her. 

Maybe even Dad could move in too, I slapped my forehead for thinking that, there was no way possible that Dick would let him do that, he was a killer. He might let him if Dad stopped killing, but that wasn't going to happen. Only fairytales had happily ever afters, no one got a perfect ending, at least not people like us. We die unhappy, we don't get to do the kind of work we do and expect to have happy families.

Wow, Justin really hopes for the best in life, huh? Anyways, now she knows 'everything' and Jason is back in gotham! Am I the only one happy about that? I know Justin is.

Justin: Shut-up before I shoot you, I'm trying to sleep!

Me: Y-yes Ma'am. Bye every one, and don't forget to review, cause it makes me and Justin happy!

Justin: That's it! *Fires gun, but I'm already gone*


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed, and after Dick and me begging her, Mom moved into the manor. I go over to Gandpa's almost every day, you should have seen the look on his face when him and Grandma found out. Damian wasn't to happy about Mom moving in, but I could care less. 

Lately, Dick been getting worried about the gangs that used to be under the Red Hood's control. They aren't anymore since he's been gone, but I'm thinking that he needs to come back and knock them down a few pegs. Since we have no way of contacting him, we need another solution. I'm pretty sure I have it. 

I walked into Grandpa's shop, and waited until all of his customers were gone, and then said, "Anything new?" 

He smiled, "Nope, so whatcha need?" 

"Well, I kind of need your help with something." I said. 

He smiled, "I'm listening." 

"If Mom or Grandma find out, I'm grounded for all eternity,and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a year." I warned. 

He thought for a moment, "OK, I'll take that risk." 

I smirked, "Good." He looked a little shocked, "What?" I asked. 

"You know, when you smirk like that, you look just like your Dad." He said. 

I smirked again, "Good." 

THAT NIGHT: 

Grandpa sure worked quickly, in no time, I was ready to carry out my plan. I just really hoped that I wouldn't run into Batman and Robin. My outfit was biker, just like Dad's, but it was different overall. I had combined some of Blue Jay's with Red Hood, not the colors, but just a little bit of the style.

OK, you know the drill, you wanna see the picture, go here: .com/stories/18875384/jason-todds-daughter-7 Then sroll down the page till you find the two pictures. 

Throwing knives are on her ankle, darts on her upper arm as you can see, the shuriken are in a pocket on her vest and her guns are strapped to her back like Jason's in the movie. her small Kirs knife (not sure if you could tell it was one in the picture) Is tucked into her right glove. 

I had already used a few snitches to deliver messages to the bosses of the gang's Dad had controlled. I waited until they were in the Warehouse, and stepped onto the platform above them, "Hellow there gang bangers, so glad you could make it." 

They all stood up from the table, "Red hood!" _Not quite._

"It's just a little girl!" _Your on my list._

"Shoot her!"_ Good luck._

They all took out small hand guns, and before they could fire, I took my two and shot at the table, the all ducked, covering their heads. I stopped firing, and they stood up slowly. "Let's all just take a deep breath and calm down here folks, no need to get jumpy." 

One of them shouted, "You wanna die, there's easier ways to kill yourself!" 

"Yeah, like yelling at the trigger happy kid who's got a clear shot at your head, right?" I asked. He shut up. 

"OK listen to me you scumb bags, since the old Red Hood has vanished to some far off corner of the Earth, I will be taking over Gotham. He demanded forty percent, I want twenty, that's a much sweeter deal. In exchange, you get full protection form Batman, Robin, Joker, Black Mask, and the old Red Hood should he actually return." I said, stressing return. 

The guy from earlier gave the guy to his right a 'yeah right' look, and then turned to me, "OK phycotic kid, this is all very generouse, but why should we listen to you? We just got free of the last Red Hood." 

I glared, "The last Red Hood, you rememer him, yeah, well I was trained by him, so you crossing me is like diging your own grave, got it? Go about your buisness as usual, but you stay away from school yards, parks, and play grounds. No reruiting children into your gangs got it? If you do, there's not a place in the world that you will be safe. I will hunt you down, and I will kill you infront of everyone as an example." Almost five years of watching Jason had taught me how to give a threat, and it had paid off. "Believe me when I say, I'm not asking you to work for me, I'm telling you." With that, I fired at the table again, and they all ducked again, and I slipped out before they could get up. 

I smirked, watching them, it was easier than I thought, they had been easy to frighten, and even easier to manipulate. I ran across a few roof tops, tonight's mission was complete, and I needed to get back to George to tell him what happend.

OK, I'm pretty sure Justin has lost all mary-sue ness now, right? Answer in your review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning, and walked down to the batcave to find everyone gathered there, even Grandpa and Grandma. "What's going on?" 

"Jason's back." Dick said, he was sitting infront of the Batcomputer eveone else athered around behind him. 

"He is?" I asked, surprised. 

"He made his first appearance in months last night as the Red Hood." Damian said. 

"Where?" Mom asked. 

"An old warehouse on Bird Street." Dick said, and pulled up a picture of, not Dad, but me jumped from the warehouse after terrifying those gang leaders into alying themselves with me. 

Mom's hopeful look turned sad, "That's not Jason." 

I nodded, "Completely different person." It wasn't a lie, I wasn't completely like Dad, however I was a lot like him, so we weren't completely different people. I idn't wnt them to know about me being Red Hood yet, they would all explode. I would be in so much trouble. I would be grounded from video games for the rest of my life, and Damian would kill me for getting in trouble since his video game buddy was now useless for video gaming. 

Grandpa shot me an amused look, and I gave him a look that said if he told anyone, I would take him down with me. Grandma put a hand on Mom's shoulder, offering comfort to her disappointment. 

"Well, we need to bust this new hoodie." Damian said. 

"He's now on our top prioity list." He said. 

"So when do you plan on busting him?" I asked. 

"Tomorrow night, we have something planned tonight, we need to break up a gang war in down town Gotham." Dick said. 

I had one night to get them off my trail, not the easiest thing to do. "OK, guess I need to find a new video game buddy for the next two days." 

Damian turned to me and glared, "You can't go two days without playing a video game?" 

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden snap, but said, "Well, I guess I could wait two days if you don't want me to-" 

"Don't care." He said, glaring hard, "Just wanted to know if your getting addicted or something." He stormed off to his room, and I was left with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well that was... weird." I muttered. 

LATER THAT NIGHT: 

I jumped roof tops as the Red Hood, and came to a halt on top of one, watching Batman, and Robin fighting of the thugs beneath me. My plan wasn't exactly much of a plan at all. I was going to jump into the fight, nad help Batman and Robin, and try to extablish a friendship as the Red Hood, so they wouldn't drag me off the prison tomorrow. I just needed them to not have me on their target list. 

So I jumped right beside Robin. "Mind if I join the party boys?" I asked, making my voice a few tones deeper to discuise who I really was 

Robin growled, "We don't need your help!" He duck to avoid a bullet, and I boot kicked the one who had shot at him in the face, breaking his nose. I stayed on one side of Damian the whole fight, guarding his blind spot, and surprisingly, he guarded mine as well. 

After the fight, he turned to me, and glared, Batman walked over, and said, "Any reason you did that, or do you just have a death wish?" 

"I did it to let you see that I'm not a threat." I said, "I have no secret plans to destroy the bat family, and I'm not exactly killing people, or breaking any laws you yourself aren't breaking. I figured you had found out by now I'm not the original Red Hood, and I want you to know my methods are far less murderous."_Yeah, but not murder free._

He nodded, "OK, we won't be dragging you to prison then, but I want to know who you are." 

"Why?" 

"You want us to trust you? You start by trusting us." Damian said. 

I smiled, "All you need to now is that I'm a friend, so yeah, no hunting me down, cause you'll be off my friends list on Face Book just like that." I said, snapping my fingers. 

They narrowed their eyes, and I threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and they shaded their eyes, and I took the opportunity to slip away. 

I ran across a few roof tops, and then dropped down into an alley to find two thugs cornering two teenage girls, who were terrified. "Whatcha doin? Playin a game?" I asked. The two thugs turned to me, eyes narrowed, and then wide. 

The girls took the opportunity to run, and then the thugs got angry, "You know how long it took us to corner those girls?" One asked, fists clenched. 

"On the give a-crap-scale, I'm on defcon level two." I said, smirking under my mask. 

"You might be dressed like the Hood, but your just a little girl." _Your gonna die fool!_ The other said, and they both lunged at me, and I side stepped, and they fell to the ground. 

"Oh, yeah, well I've noticed you've got quite a temper." I said, "But mine's bigger." They got up, and took out knives, and slashed at me. I jumped back into a flip, and grabbed the ladder to the fire escape, "Oh come on! You call that an attack?" The first one hurled his knife at me, and I caught it in midair, my smirk grew, "Hey, have either of you ever done this before?" 

I was getting bord, and I had better things to do, so I quickly threw the knife back, and it hit him right above the collar bone, severing his deltoid. He screamed, and fell to the ground, clutching the bleeding wound. The other one started to run, and I turned to the one on the ground, "Aww, isn't that cute, he's trying to get away." 

I reached down to my shin, and pulled on of my throwing knives off the strap, and hurled it at the excaping thug. I dug into his calf, and he fell. I ran over, and one kick to the head knocked him out. I dragged him back over to the one who was maoning in pain, and dropped him. I then peeled the uncontious one's shirt off, nad threw it to the one on the ground, "Put pressure on that wound, don't want to bleed to death do we?" 

I dug around in the uncontiouse one's pockets, and pulled out his cell phone, and tossed that to him too, "I think you might wanna call 911, see ya!" I said cheerfully, and jumped to the fire escape, and climbed to the roof tops, leaving him dialing three numbers, and holding his friends shirt to his neck wound. 

I ran across a few roof tops, until I saw my reflection. That's what I thought it was for a moment, until I realised even though the mask was the same, the height and other clothes were off. 

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I had watched last night when she got the leaders of the biggest gangs under her control, and I was begining to realise how much like me Justin was. I saw her fight with Dick and Damian, and I realised even though she lived with them, they didn't know about her other life. She was good. Her little show in the alley was the perfect example that her skills had improved. Maybe she was training with Dick or Damian. But then wouldn't they know about her alternat personality? Even if they didn't, she knew about them. I saw it in her eyes. Either way, her skills had improved, and I knew she could take on Damian, Bruce's little Demon Brat 

I watched her dart across rooftops, and I ran into an alley, and the climbed to the roof top she was heading for, and as she jumped onto it, she saw me, and froze. I smirked under my hood, and asked, "Wasn't halloween three months ago? What's with the costume?" 

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I stared at him for a long time, and then took of my helmet, revealing my face. I held the helmet in my hands, and stared at it, "With you gone, the gangs were getting out of control, someone needed to stop them, but you ca't stop crime. You can only control it, so I thought of the only person they ever rolled over for, and I figured out a way to bring you back, even if I couldn't contact you." I looked up at him, giveing him the sternest look I could manage, "I wasn't trying to replace you, so if your here to take back your helmet, feel free." 

He walked over, and took my helmet. My shoulder slumped, I hadn't even been the Red Hood for two nights. Even though it was his position, I felt like it was mine. Why? Simple, Hydra had kidnapped me and trained meto be a back up Jason, just like Damian was trained to be a back up Batman. I was born to be the Red Hood, not just because of why I was trained, but because of my blood. Jason was my father, even if he didn't know it. 

"Wanna tell me how you ended up living with Dick and Damian?" He asked. When I gave him a surprised look, he said, "I've been watching you for the past few weeks, I know everything." 

No, no he did not know everything, he didn't know I was his daughter. However, I let it slide, and I rubbed the back of my neck, "It's a long story." 

"I've got time." He said, and gently grabbed my wrist, and led me over to the edge of the building, and sat down on the edge, his legs dangling off. He set my helmet beside him, and I sat on his other side. 

I took a deep breath, this was not normal for me. Sure, Jason and I had talked, but never like this. Maybe it was just because this was the first time I looked at him as my father. I told him everything that had happend, but I left him being my father out of it. "And so I found out my mother is Kimberley Mathilda." 

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW: 

My mouth fell open, but because of my helmet, you couldn't tell. Kimberly... was Justin's Mother. Justin was almost fifteen years old... fifteen years ago me and Kimberley had been secretly dating... Kimberley had cheated on me. 

Who? Who had she cheated on me with? How could she cheat on me? I loved her, I thought she loved me enough to be faithful. Justin put a hand on my shouler, "Are you OK?" 

I nodded slowly, and said, "Just a little... shocked." 

She smirked, "No surprises there." Then it hit me. Her smirk, it was my smirk. That's the first time I actually _looked_ at Justin. Her hair and eyes where like Kim, but her smirk, it was like mine. I could have shrugged it off as something she had picked up from me over the years, but then I noticed, her ears, and her nose, they were like mine too. Then I remembered all the other little things she did, the way she stood was like me, the way she talked, even her attitude. Most of that wasn't bioogocal, but enough of it was. 

Justin was... my daughter. "Justin." I breathed. 

She raised an eyebrow, and I said, "I can't believe I didn't see it before, your..." Before I could say it, a shot rang out, and Justin screamed. She fell back onto the roof, I looked to see where the shot had come from. The roof right next to ours. The guy started to run, but Justin, even though she was down, she pulled out one of her guns, and fired her own shot. He fell without a sound. She had killed him. 

I grabbed Justin's shoulders, and her hand flew to her stomache, I pulled it away, and lifted her shirt, my eyes narrowed at the bullet wound. Blood ran out, slowly but steadily. I scooped her up, and ran with her. I jumped into the alley beneath us, and ran down the street. A million thoughts raced through my mind, but I didn't actually hear any of them. I ran into an old warehouse I had been using as my hide out lately, and laid Justin on the old couch. 

I grabbed the first aid kit, and threaded the needle quickly, not wanting to waist time. I took out the tweesers, setting the needle aside, nad carefully reached into the wound, trying not to touch much of the torn muscle so as not to cause pain, and slowly pulled the bullet out. Justin was gripping onto the side of the couch in pain, clenching her teeth. I took a bullet out of one of my guns, and tore cloth from the couch, wrapped it aound the bullet, and put it in her mouth. I started stiching her stomache up, and she groaned, grabbing the edge of the couch cushion, and biting down on the wrapped up bullet. Finaly, I was done, and she slowly released the cushion, flexing her stiff fingers. Her mouth relaxed as well, and her breathing slowed, she was trying to go to sleep. That's what her training was, when you were sleeping, your breathing was very slow, so the heart didn't pump as fast. When the heart didn't pump as fast, the blod flowed slower, so not as much blood was lost. I reached into her mouth, and pulled out the now saliva covered wrapped up bullet, and tossed it aside. 

I sat on the edge of the couch, and her eyes opened a crack. She was watching me. I slowly removed my helmet, and took her hand, "I'm right here." I said, "And when you wake up, I still will be." 

Her eyes closed again, and this time, I knew she really was asleep. I scratched the back of my head, so Justin was my kid huh? I guess that's why Kim left years ago, because of Justin. I don't know why she did though. I guess I would ask her later. I would take Justin home when she woke up. I smirked, thinking of what Dick's face would look like when I knocked on his front door to bring Justin home from our sleep over. Ha.

OK Guys, so now every one knows everything! This to so freaking long to write! THank to to Newsiesgirllaces and Sunnydayz56 for reviewing. Any one else wanna review as well? I'll be your best friend! OK so, question: Is there anything in particular you want Justin and Jason to talk about in the next chapter when they have the cliche yet neccesary heart to heart thing? Justin has been htinking latley that she isn't worthy to be his daughter, so I'll probably throw that in there... anything else guys?


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up, and immediatly saw Jason on the other end of the couch, passed out, I looked down at my stomach. The stiches had closed up the wound nicely. I gently sat up, and bit the inside of my lip so as not to yelp at the pain. Jason stirred, and opened hs eyes, and yawned, "Hey Justin." 

"Hey Ja-...Dad." I mumbled. 

He stared at me for a minute, and then put an arm over my shoulders, and pulled me into a tight hug. "If I had known, I never would have let your Mother leave, I would have insisted we had tried to be a family. You know that, right?" 

"Yes." I said, and hugged back. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough. I tried to train hard and to deserve being your daughter, but no matter how hard I try, I can't! I'm not even good enough to be your student, let alone your flesh and blood." I said, my voice cracking. _Why am I so weak? Why can't I be better? I'm so weak, I cry infront of my FATHER! Great, another reason to be ashamed of me._

His eyes widend, and his grabbed my chin, tilting my face up so as to look me in the eye. "Justin listen to me carefully, your my kid, and that isn't something you have to work to deserve. I know your skills and limits just as well as my own. I've seen you, in almost five years, nearly triple your skills. Your better than most assassins your age, and I'm very proud of you." He paused, taking a deep breath, "And I'm sorry if I made you feel like that was something you had to earn."

My eyes widend, and I sniffed, wiping my eyes. He hugged me tightly, "I'm proud of you, and I know your Mom is too."

"Speaking of Mom, she's going to be freaking out." I said, wondering what time it was. Had they realized I was gone? 

He smirked, "Then I guess I better get you home, huh?" 

"Your gonna take me home?" I asked, wondeirng what Dick's reaction was gonna be to that bit of randomness. 

"Mhm," He said, "I need to talk to Kim, so this is the easiest way, come on." 

I stood up, and followed him as we walked to Wayne Manor, and trust me, that was a looooong walk. Good thing he left his mask and other Red Hood stuff at the warehouse, Dick might be more diplomatic if he wasn't in uniform. 

Instead of knocking, Jason walked right in. I followed quickly. He led me right into the kitchen. He walked right up, and sat across from Mom, and beside Dick. Everyone stared as I sat next to him, across from Damian. 

"Hey Kim." Dad said, smiling. 

"J-jason?' she squeaked. 

He nodded, and Damian glared at me, "You invited a friend?" 

I shrugged, "More or less." 

Jason continued, "Anyway, so I've been thinking, I know why you hid Justin from me now, and I understand why you did. However, Justin is more than capable of taking care of herself now, so it's not that dangerous for her to be around me." 

Mom stopped being so surprised, and leaned foreward, listening with interest. 

"So I think that we should pick this back up where we started. I think we should start out slow, with living together, and just take it from there." Dad said, smiling. He reached across the table, and took Mom's hand. 

Mom smiled too, "I think that's a good idea." 

Dick raised an eyebrow, "And by living together, you mean living here together?" 

"Well, Kim and Justin already live here, and the warehouse I'm staying at isn't gonna pass health inspection." He said smirking. 

"No!" Said Damian, "I have been _vey_ generous, I have put up with Justin and Kim living here, but I will not-" 

I quickly put him in a headlock, covering his mouth, and said, "Sorry about him, please continue." 

Dick groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I will let you stay here on one condition." 

"What?" Asked Jaosn. 

"No killing. You can keep being Red Hood, but if I find out you killed _one_ person, reguardless of who it is, you're going straight to jail, got it?" He said. 

Jason nodded, "Got it." 

I let Damian go, and he put his face in his hands, "Now I have to deal with the whole Hood family? I do not deserve this!" He complained. 

"Keep talking and you'll deserve my fist in your face shrimp." I growled. 

"Don't start!" Dick warned. 

Alfred walked in, and his eyes widend at Dad, but, being Alfred, he didn't question it. "Master Jason, would you like milk or orange juice?" 

Dad smiled, "Any beer?" He asked. A raised eyebrow was his answer. "Orange juice is fine." He said. 

Damian rolled his eyes, "Such a great roll model." 

"Glad you agree." I said. Damian and his annoying remarks didn't matter right now. My family did. Never thought I'd be able to say that. Maybe people like us did get happily ever- I stopped my self, there was no need to jinks it. It was just fine right now, and the future would take care of itself.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, streching, and then crawled out of bed. I tugged the blankets into place and then walked downstairs. I entered the kitchen, and immediatly heard, "SURPRISE!" 

I jumped a little, and saw everyone standing in the middle of the kitchen, Alfred was holding a cake, Dick had on a party hat, and threw confetti into my face. Dad and Mom were standing there with a HUGE box inbetween them. Damian had his arms crossed, and did _not_ look happy about having to wear a party hat. Grandma and Grandpa were there too. 

I laughed, "What are you doing?" 

Dad smiled, "It's your birthday, remember?" 

Mom nodded, "Your fifteen now." 

I did some quick mental math, "Oh yeah, it is my birthday." 

Alfred cut the cake, and let me tell you, Alfred made the cake himself, so that cake rocked. Then Mom and Dad pushed the box infront of me, and I opened it carefully to see it was full of styrophome packing peanuts. I dug threw the box, and my fingers brushed against something cold, and metal. I pushed my other arm down in it, and pulled it out. My eyes widend, and I quickly turned to Mom and Dad. "Please tell me this is not a joke." 

Mom smiled, "It's not a joke." 

Grandpa piped up, "It was all your Dad's idea." 

Dad nodded, "I got George to do the paint job on it." 

I looked down a the object in my hands. It was just like Dad's red hood, but it was black. I put it on, and smiled beneath it, "How do I look?" 

"Like a girl wearing Pajamas and a motorcycle helmet." Damian said, smirking. 

"Shut-up umpa lumpa I'm not talking to you." I said. 

"You look great." Said Mom. 

Dad nodded, "Even if your wearing pajamas." 

I looked down at my pajamas, they weren't really pajaamas at all. Just a pair of oversized boxers and a black tee shirt. I looked back up, and smiled again, taking the helmet off, "Can we go on patrol tonight?" 

Dad nodded, "Yep, just Red Hood, Black Hood, and Blue Jay." 

We all looked at Mom, and she smiled, "Don't expect me to sit around here while all of you are out crime fighting." 

Dick smiled, and said, "Well, looks like the Bat family just got notably bigger." 

Damian rolled his eyes, "Well, now that this pointless activity is over, can we get on with our lives?" 

I glared at him, "Why? All your life is filled with is me beating you at video games." It was true, I had gotten a lot better at the games Damian had, and it was showing because I often beat him. 

He glared, "I still beat you way more times than you beat me." 

"Put your money where you mouth is." I said. 

"Can do, twentey dollars?" He asked. 

"Deal." 

We spent three hours trying to beat each other at his video games until Alfred had to stop us. 

LATER THAT NIGHT: 

Four van's pulled up to each other while I watched from a roof top. Scarecrow stepped out, and he and his goons unloaded his fear gas. They started hooking it up to a machine. 

_"Black Hood, do you have the target in sight? Over." _Dick asked over the comlink. 

_"Yeah he's right infront of me, can I shoot him?"_I asked, taking out one of my guns. 

_"No. You know the rules. Over."_ He said. 

_"I would just soot him in the leg, nothing vital I swear."_ I defended. 

_"No, then they would all scatter at the sound of gun fire. I know that seemes fun to you, but here we get thigns done quickly and safley." _Dick stressed. 

_"Fine, but I really doubt that."_ I mummbled, _"Where's Wonder Boy anyways?"  
><em> 

_"He's not with you?"_ Dick asked, worried. 

_"Nope, I thought he was with you."_ I said. 

_"Ask Red Hood if he's seen him."_ Dick said. 

_"OK, what channel is he on?"_I asked. 

_"He's not right next to you?"_ Dick asked, even more worried. 

_"No, I'm alone."_ I said. 

_"Calm down you too, me and the brat are fine."_ Said Dad over the link. 

_"I'm not a brat."_ Damian growled. 

_"Yep, he's fine."_ I commented. 

_"No one asked your oppinion Todd!"_ Damian snapped. 

_"No one has to, it's a free country and I'll do what I want Wayne!"_ I hissed. 

_"You two pay attention to the mission. I'll take Scarecrow, Robin, Black Hood, you two take out his goons, Red Hood, you mind taking out whatever that Machine is?"_ Dick instructed us, but asked Jason. I think he was hesitant on ordering Jason to do anything because Jason had just come back, and didn't want to do something wrong so as to make Jason leave. He didn't want Jason to leave because Jason was technically Dick's little brother. 

_"Yeah sure, whatever Batsy."_ Dad dismissed. _He's the only one allowed to call him that._

_"On three guys. One, two... three!"_ Batman shouted. 

We jumped into action. I pulled out my guns, and quickly shot at the two first goons, hitting their calves, and making them scream in pain.I jumped into the air, and crossed my arms across my chest, still holding the guns in either one. I ended the small flip by kicking another one in the face as he tried to grab me. I kicked off of his face, and did a back flip in the air, landing on my feet. Damian landed behind me, and knocked out two thugs that rushed us.

I fired at two more thugs, hiting them in the legs, temporarily paralising them. Damian quickly rushed the others, knocking them out almost instantly. Dad hastily typed at the keyboard, trying to hack it. I got on one side of him, and Damian on the oither. Thugs rushed at us, trying to stop Dad, but me and Damian fended them off. "Any time now Pop." I said, hiting on across the face with the butt of my gun. 

"Keep your pants on, I'm almost done." He said, typing faster. 

Batman cornered Scare Crow, and with one punch, he was out cold. No wonder this guy needed so many thugs. "Got it!" Shouted Dad. One last thug ran up, trying to grab Jason, me and Damian jumped at him at the same time, both punching him in the face. He fell to the ground, knocked out cold. 

I turned to Dad, "About time." I said unamused. 

He rolled his eyes, "Hey, I got the job done." 

I shrugged, "Can we go now? I have a biology test tomrrow." 

We tied up Scarecrow and his goons and went home. I failed to notice the man a few roofs over, who was filming the whole thing. If I had, I would have seen the orange jail suit, and clown mask.

**OK, so, orange jail suit and clown mask, huh? Joker Henchmen! But what's the Joker Henchmen doing filming them? What possible interest would the Joker have in the Batfamily?**

**Justin: THe same interest he's had since the first issue of Batman came out. Idiot.**

**Me:... Ok, just for that, next chapter your going through seriouse pain.**

**Justin: Ha! Bring it on, I'm Justin freakin Todd, I can take it!**


	11. Chapter 11

It started out as a simple mission, break up a small gang war. It turned out... not so simple. I was in the middle of the fight, back to back with Damian as usual, and I saw one of the thugs running for it. "I got him!" I shouted, and ran after him. 

Just as I was cornering him, something hard hit my head, and I saw an explosion of stars in my eyes, and I fell to the ground. At least, I think I did. But I do know, that the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out, was crazy laughter. 

When I woke up, first thing I felt was cold. I opened my eyes, to see I was laying on a concrete floor, surrounded by crates and concrete walls. A warehouse. I wiggled, my wrists and ankles were tied, to tight to be able to wiggle out of them. I rolled over, trying to see where I was. I looked around, and then I saw the door. I groaned, and tried to bring my wrists under my feet so as to have my arms and hands infront of me, but the bindings were to tight. I graoned again, I had a major head ache. I started rolling over to the door, until a foot stopped me. Not to gently either. 

I grunted, and looked up, into a pail white face with red lips and black lined eyes. "Hey there kiddo, don't try to leave just yet, I've got all sorts of fun things planned." He errupted into laughter, and then reached into a black back pack beside him, and pulled out a crowbar. 

About ten thugs entered the room, all dressed in orange jail suits and clown masks. They stared me down at first, but then turned away when I gave them a glare that can make grown men whimper. Thats when I realised, my helmet was gone. But, fortunatley, my black domino mask was still in place. Thank you God for the little things.

My eyes remained glued to the crow bar, he smacked his palm with it a few times, and then said, "Ya know, I've been watching you for a few weeks-" 

"Creeper." I accused. He kicked my lower rib cage. I bit my lip to keep form yelping or moaning. 

"You kids today, no manners. Anyways, I've been thinking, ya see the Red Hood, he used to be the second Robin, so you probably know that I beat him with a crow bar and then blew him up right?" He asked. 

A stone hard glare was all he received. He continued, "So seeing as your his kid, or side kick, or whatever, I was thinking that I should show you what it was like to go through what he did!" He said happily, "That way you can look at him in a whole new light! Have even more respect for your pathetic excuse for a mentour!" 

I kept glaring, I wasn't stupid, he was going to try and beat me to death with a crow bar, just like he had done to my father. Only thing, my father would figure out where we were, and come after us. He would get here before I died. It's just what he does, he saves people, just like he would save me. Now, I might take a few beatings, but if I could drag it out long enough, then that would give Dad time to get here. 

"OK kiddo, you ready?" He asked enthusiastically. 

I was less than thrilled. 

He swung the crow bar down, and I rolled out of the way. I couldn't stand up because of my feet being tied, but I could still roll. That was shot down as his clown goons grabbed me and held me in place. I strugled against them, and actually managed to kick several of them where it hurts, and one of them in the nose before they got smart enough to hold my legs down too.

The Joker just stood back, smirking through it all as I struggled. Their touch was like poison, it burned. They didn't even flinch at the curses I spewed, or the times when I managed to make them bleed. Joker finaly thought they had a good hold on me, nad walked over, smiling. He swung the crow bar down, and it hit my rib cage. I couldn't help it, I cried out. 

He fed off of that, it fuelled him. He swung it down again, and it hit my legs. He began merlissley hitting my legs, making sure I couldn't use them to run away even if I could get out of my bindings. The pain was unimaginable. My legs were broken in several places, and he finally stopped. 

I was grinding my teeth, trying not to scream. If I screamed, it would only provoke him. He sent his goons away, sure that I couldn't fight now, and began laughing crazily while beating my rib cage. 

Each blow hurt extremeley. He taunted me while doing it, saying, "Are you begining to see Old Hoody in a new light now?" "Where's your mentour now?" "Missing your Daddy little girl?" I sure was. Dad had sat through this all, until he got blown up? He wasn't nearly done, and I wasn't sure if I could take much more of this. 'Please Dad, hurry!' I pleaded. 

JASON'S POINT OF VEIW: 

After several minutes, I had followed Justin after the thug, I found the thug, shot in the heart. 'Justin, you didn't!' I protested. There was no sign of Justin anywhere "Black Hood!" I shouted. There was no answer. At first I though she might have run off, not wanting to face us after having killed someone, but then I aw something white on the black pavement. I picked it up, and then roared in complete utter rage, it was a joker card. 

I took it back to the batcave, and ran an analisis on it, it was coated in sawdust, soot, and concrete dust particals. It was from a warehouse. I quickly looked for any abandoned warehouses in Gotham, to many to count. Then I checked again, there was not mold on the card. The warehouse wasn't abandoned then, and to have concrete dust on it suggested that it was quite new, to have sawdust meant it had just been built. That narrowed it down exceptionally. 

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I was biting my lip so hard, I'm surprise I didn't bite it off. Though there was blood leaking from my mouth to the floor, it wasn't from my lip. He had broken several ribs, and I had a punctured lung. It hurt like nothing I had expirianced before. The blood running up my throat made me cough, and that made my body hurt so bad. 

The Joker cackled again, and struck the crow bar across my jaw. I rolled a little from the impact. "Wow, that looked like it hurt. He struck me again, "Now hold on, that looks like it hurt a lot more." 

He stood above me, hitting his palm with the crowbar again, "Let'stry and figure this out, OK Kiddo? What hurts more? A," He struck me with the crow bar, BANG! "Or B?" BANG! "Forehand?" BANG! "Or back hand?" BANG! 

I tried to call him several dirty words, the worst ones I knew. Even those words were to good for him. Unfortunatly, due to my punctured lung, it came out as non understandable murmers that made my throat hurt as more blood leaked out. 

He leaned down next to me, and said "Ehh ehh, a little louder sunshine?" He put his hand on my head, and pet my hair, like one would a dog. "I think you may have a colapsed lung, that usually impeeves the oratory." 

I couldn't say anything, but I spit in his face to show defiance, but I had so much blood in my mouth, I basicaly just spit blood onto him. 

His hand that had been petting my hair quickly changed to grabbing it by the roots, and then slamming my face into the ground. I groaned, and he said, "Now that was rude! Your mentour father thingy whatever the heck he is to you was rude too, and look how he eneded up."

I rolled onto my back, andgave him a toothy smirk, blood running down my teeth. I actually managed to rasp out, "Get some new material clown. You've just been playing the same old tricks." _Crowbar, check. Warehouse, check. Joker, check. Slightly homocidal side kick, check. Wait... Where's the bomb?_

He took out a tissue and wiped the bloody spit away from his face. "I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson so you won't end up like him." He pretended to think about it for a moment, "Nah, I'll just keep hitting you with this crow bar." 

He planted his foot in my back, and I whimpered. 'Daddy... help me.' I thought pleadingly as he brought the crow bar down again and again. Each blow was a reminder that I was in the hands of a phycopath, completely helpless. It was not a pleasant set of circumstances. 

About an hour later, he was finished, and I couldn't scream even if I tried. I had no energy left to scream. He... he still hadn't broken me. I couldn't fight back, and it was killing me, but I still had fight in me._ Enough fight that I still wanna cut his head off, take it to the taxadermist and have it hung on my wall. Ugly target, but hey, I had to throw darts at something._

The Joker and his goons walked to the door, and the Joker looked over his shoulder at me, "Sorry Kiddo, I gotta go, but it's been fun right?" I remained silent, mouth slightly open, blood and saliva running out of my mouth unto the floor. "Well, maybe a tadd more fun for me than you, I'm just guessing because you've been real quiet." 

I hated him, "OK be a good girl, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine." I wanted to kill him more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life more than I wanted the next breath. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp with a crow bar, and let him see what it feels like. I wanted to see the hope leave his eyes whenI taunted him while he was helpless. 

"Oh, and please tell the Hoody I said-" 

"Don't send a message through the side kick." came a _very_ angry voice. "Tell me to my face." 

Dad jumped down from a stack of crated, glaring at the thugs. I knew what he wanted, he wanted a gruesome, painful, bloody murder, dealt out by his own hands. I closed my eyes, I had seen enough blood tonight, most of it mine. 

I heard screams, gunshots, the Joker's aweful, heart stopping, evil, death worshiping, insane laughter. Then, there was the sound of that God-forsaken crow bar beating on a body. I had heard that sound so many times in the last few hours, I would know it anywhere. 

Then there was silence, it was wonderful, but at the same time the worst sound I could ever hear. I wanted to know what had happend. Was Dad dead? Was the Joker dead? Should I open my eyes? No! If the Joker was alive and Dad was dead, maybe if I kept my eyes closed, they'd just think I was already dead. Someone picked me up, and I squirmed, yeah that hurt. "Shh, Justin, calm down, it's me." Said Dad. I whimpered, him holding me hurt, whimpering hurt, everything hurt! 

"Calm down." He said, running with me. I heard a car door open, and Dad pulled me in, and instead of putting me in a seat, he just kept holding me on his lap. "It's OK." He kept sayng. 

I heard Dick asked, "What happend to her?" 

"Less talk more drive." Dad barked. 

I heard a very big bang, the warehouse had exploded. That explosion had been meant for me no doubt. I whimpered again, thinking about what would have happend if Dad hadn't come when he did. It seems I was doing that so much latley, whimpering. Dad stroked my hair, trying to soothe me as the Batmobile came to a stop, and I was taken out, and put on what felt like a gernie. I felt a needle in the crook of my elbow, they had injected me with something. 

I heard Mom crying, I wanted to tell her I was alright, that I would be fine. But I couldn't because I couldn't talk, and It wouldn't have meant anything to her, probably just make her feel worse. 

I felt everything getting fuzzy, and I finally opened my eyes, there was Dick, Damian, Dad, Mom, andAlfred, standing around me, and I tried to smile, but failed. For the first time, I saw Damian sad, he was... trying not to cry. That settles it, I'm already dead. I'm in my twisted version of heaven, where Daman doesn't have a heart of stone and can actually display emotion. Actually, doesn't the fact Damian is here make this not Hell instead of Heaven? I'd figure it out later. 

Everything went black, and I knew, that I was dying.

**OK, now I feel mean for doing that to Justin. If you wanna **_**wack**_** the Joker for doing that to Justin, get a bat and follow me! Oh wait, he just got exploded! Never mind. (Or did he.)**


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, I was totally expecting to see the pearly qhite gates with St. Peter standing there holding a clip board, searching for my name, or see Satan welcomeing me into Hell with a huge smile on his face, ready to throw my into the lava pit. What I did not expect was to see a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes staring at me, her gaze was neither friendly nor hateful. It was... sad, and regretful. She was wearing a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Was she an angel? No, angels wore white robes, didn't they? Yeah, and they had halo's and wings, right? 

She slowly walked towards me, across the small, grassy meadow we were in,and put a hand on my cheek. She smiled, and tears fell from her beautiful green eyes. She looked so happy to see me, but sad too, I looked deeper into her eyes, she was sad about something she had done in the past. 

"Are you the ghost of murder past or something?" I finally asked. 

She smiled, "No." I expected her voice to be all ghostly, or whispery like in horror movies we watch on friday nights, but it wasn't. It was just a normal voice. 

"So, where's St. Peter and the pearly gates?" I asked. 

"Just like your father." She said, shaking her head. 

My eyes widend, "You know my father?" 

She nodded, sadly, "I knew him before anyone else did." 

That's when it hit me, her green eyes. Only one person in the world has those eyes. Those eyes that look like they can see right through your soul. "Grandmother?" I asked. 

She smiled sadly. That was all the answer I needed. I looked at her sadly, "You know, I used to think about you alot." 

She nodded, "I know, I've been watching you." 

She led me through the meadow, until we came to a small wooden bench. "I figured you'd make a creeper joke." She said. 

"Not about you." I said. 

"God knows I deserve it." she said, "And a lot more." 

"Why?" I asked. 

"For what I did to your father." She said. 

"What did you do?" I asked. 

She sighed, "That's something you need to ask your father." 

I was disappointed, "I figured you'd say that." 

She smiled, "But, anyways, your worrying your father and mother tremendously. So, here's the famouse question, here, or there?" 

"You mean stay here in... Heaven, Hell or whatever this place is... or go back home?" She nodded. 

"Well I think my choice is pretty obviouse." I said, smirking. 

"Very well," She raised her hand to send me back or whatever, and I stopped her. 

"Wait, I want to know, how are you doing?" I asked. 

"I'm OK." She said, "When your father tells you what happens, you'll know why, I don't deserve to go to Heaven, but in that warehouse I begged God to forgive me, and so here I am." 

"In Heaven?" 

"Not exactly, I'm waiting." She said. 

"For what?" 

"I wanted to watch over my family, I've seen everything everyone's went through, and let me tell you right now, that boy Damian, the reason he's acting so odd when ever you talk about hanging out with some one other than him, it's because he see's you as his older sister and he doesn't like sharing you. He's like his mother in that way, getting possessive." She said. 

I grimaced, "You know Talia?" 

"Yes, and I have half a mind to go to Hell, become a demon, and then send her down to Hell for what she's done to you, and your father." She said, glaring at the ground. 

I sighed, "Whatever it is you did, are you sorry for it?" 

She nodded, "I think about it every day. What I did is what's keeping me from going in those gates." She pointed across the meadow, and that's when I saw them, those pearly white gates, and a man dressed in white with a beard, holding a scroll. 

"Wow, hard to believe I missed that." I said. "Anyways, how's about you send me home now?" She smiled, and then waved her hand, and everything disappeared. 

Everything except the ceiling of the batcave. 

I opened my eyes more, and saw the bat computer, and Mom and Dad, sleeping in chairs right next to the small hospital bed I was on. I was about to sit up, but when I started to, it hurt... a lot. I cried out at the pain, and that woke Mom and Dad up. 

Mom started crying, but they were happy tears. Dad just smiled, and grabbed my hand, "Thought we lost your there for a minute Justin." 

I smiled, "Truth be told, I'm pretty sure you did." 

Just then, Damian came in, and for a moment, I saw a glimmer of releif in his eyes, but then he said, "About time you woke up, you missed your five o'clock appointment for getting beaten at Call of Duty." 

I frowned, man, this kid was really good at hiding his whole 'your my big sister and I love you' feelings. Dad's grip on my hand tightend, and I winced, and he let go. "Sorry." 

Alfred came in, and said, "Well, pleased to see your looking better Mrs. Justine." 

He started looking over my wounds, "What's the damage Doc?"I asked. 

"Well, your legs are broken in several places, as are a few of your ribs, one collapsed lung, and some internal bleeding." He said, "Actually, there was so much if you didn't get a blood donation then I'm afraid we would have lost you." 

"Some one donated blood to me?" I asked. 

"Master Damian, to be exact." He said. 

My eyes shot to Damian, and he shrugged, and walked out. Dad smiled, and so did Mom, I looked at Alfred, "How many weeks before I can go out patroling again?" 

He chuckled, but it was a sad chuckle, "I think the proper term would be, how many months." 

"Crap." I said. "So how many?" 

"Well... if you stay here, six, if you were to be transfered to a public hospital, you might recover faster." He said, "The choice is yours." 

"I think that the public hospital would be best." I said. He nodded, and went to make arangements. 

I turned to Dad, "Hey Dad?" 

"What?" 

"... What did Grandmother look like?" I asked. 

His eyes bulged, "Uh... She had blonde hair... green eyes... why?" 

"Just wondering." I said, and then yawned... yawning hurt.

**OK guys, another chapter. Yeah, I kind of like how Justin met her Grandma. Don't know if she'll be doing it again though.**


	13. Chapter 13

My physical therapy was going great. It was just three months, and I was walking the halls of the hospital, with Dad or Mom holding the back of my shirt of course. The doctors said it was OK for me to go home tomorrow. I was just walking the halls one last time, alone, glad to be out of there, and back at vigilanty work soon hopefully. I stopped at a door that was slightly open, allowing me to pear in, and see a little girl, hooked up to a heart monitor and an I.V. drip. There was a machine breathing for her, and she looked like she had been in here for a long time. Her hair was dirty and matted, and her clothes even more so. She had been living on the streets. I eased the door open more, looking in further. Her hair was blond and curly, her face was cute, even if it was all dirty. 

I walked into the room, standing next to the bed, looking down at the child. That's when I saw it, on her neck, a scar. The scar had been made with a chain, like a neck lass chain. I ran my fingers over it lightly, and then someone said, "What are you doing in here?" 

I turned around to see one of the nurses, "The door was open, I got curious, who is she?" 

"Her? We don't know her name. She was found in an alley barley alive, she didn't make it to the hospital and fell into a comma, she's been in it for about six months now. If she doesn't wake up soon, then we might have to take her off of life support." 

My eyes widened, and I asked, "Did you ever find out who did this to her?" I asked, looking at a few scars that ran down her arms, they looked to be several months old, and had all been inflicted at once. 

"No, she was never awake to tell us who did it. Sometimes I sit in here and talk to her, just trying to get her to respond, or sometimes I need to vent, and she's a good person to talk to. She never tells you your wrong." She said, smiling. 

I looked down at the little girl, frowning. My hand fingered the neck lass I had been wearing since I had found it, the butterfly neck lass. The nurse looked at it funny, "Is that blood?" She asked, pointing to the red stains. 

"Yep." I said. 

She looked at me funny, before leaving. I pulled a chair up to the bed, and ran my fingers over the scar on her neck again. I saw a break in the pattern of the chain, and my guess is that whatever charm had been on the chain had gone there. I slowly took off my neck lass, and tightened it by pulling. I flattened it against her neck, and lined up the charm with the break in the pattern. Perfect match. This girl had been the one I had thought of so much, this girl was the one this neck lass belonged to. 

I smiled, taking her hand, "I've thought about you a lot." I said, "Your what inspired me to do something about all this... uh...stuff going on in Gotham." I said, stopping myself from cursing. Growing up with Jason Todd, yeah it kind of gave me a potty mouth. 

"Anyways, I've got your neck lass right here, and if you want it back, you have to wake up, because I'm not giving it to someone in a coma." 

Suddenly, the unexpected happened, her eyes fluttered, didn't open all the way, just a crack. She started breathing different, and said slowly, "Keep... It..." She started breathing faster. 

"Nurse!" I shouted. 

She ran into the room, and I quickly put the neck lass on again. She gasped, "It's a miracle!" She quickly got to work, removing the mask helping her breath so she could talk better and breath on her own. 

Her eyes opened a little more, and she looked up at me, and then to the neck lass, and she moved her hand a little. 

"What?" I asked, "Did you think I was lying?" 

The nurse looked at me funny but went back to work, and I told the kid, "I'm gonna come back here tomorrow, if your still awake, I'll give the neck lass back." 

She nodded, and I left. 

THE NEXT DAY: 

I was supposed to go home today, but I went to the girls room one last time, this time Dad tagged along, wondering who I was visiting. I walked into the room, and said, "Hey, you awake?" 

She fluttered her eyes, opening them wide again, and said, "Yes." Her brown eyes looked back to my blue ones. 

I pulled up the chair again, and asked, "What's your name?" 

"Kenya." She said. 

"Last name?" 

"Don't know." She said. 

"Who was the man who hurt you?" 

She started breathing heavily, hyperventilating. 

"You don't have to answer." Dad suddenly broke in. 

I took a piece of paper on her side table, and started drawing on the back of it, and then showed it to her, "Did he look like this?" It was rough sketch of the man I had killed and taken the neck lass from. 

She whimpered, "Yes." 

I took off the neck lass, and gave it to her, she took it in her hand, and then tears fell out of her eyes, "I don't want it, he used it to hurt me." 

I took it back, and put it around my neck again, but this time hid it under my shirt. "Where are your parents?" 

She shrugged, I didn't pry... to much, "Are they alive?" Again she shrugged. "Do you have a home to stay at?" She shook her head. I nodded, "OK, all I needed to know." 

I looked over my shoulder at Dad, who was taking all of this in. Mom poked her head in through the door, "There you two are, come on, the car's ready." 

I smiled at Kenya, "I'll come back soon, OK?" 

She nodded, and I walked out of the room, Mom and Dad following. I could tell Dad was sorry for Kenya, and mad at whoever did that to her. "Relax." I told him, "That guy's dead." 

He raised an eyebrow, "He was the one you killed?" 

Mom raised her eyebrow at me, and I explained it all to them both, "And I know this is a stupid question, but do you think we have an empty bedroom at the manor?" 

They both gave me knowing looks, and I shrugged, "Dick won't say a thing after I explain it to him, he'll understand." 

Mom smiled, "You made a friend?" 

"She's OK." I said. 

"You seem pretty dead set on protecting her." Dad observed as we loaded into the car. 

"She's my responsibility." I said. 

Mom raised an eyebrow, "How so?" 

"I killed the man who tried to kill her, I was the last person to take care of her, so therefore she's my responsibility." I said, crossing my arms. 

We got to the mansion, and I explained everything to Dick, he seemed a little hesitant at the conversation when I mentioned the man I had killed, but shook it off.

"No." He said when I finished. 

"But-" 

"No, Justin, I know that you and Damian are trained to be able to handle the life we're in, but she's not." 

"It's not like she's going to be living with Batman and Robin, she's going to be living with Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Kimberley Mathilda, and Justin Todd, the most boring people on earth." I said. 

He shook his head, "The Wayne family is often targeted Justin, just while you were away, someone tried to kidnap Alfred to hold him for ransom." 

I smirked, "Wish I could have seen that." 

"It's not funny Justin." He said. 

"Blimey sir, are you kidnapping me? Oh, very well Sir, can I offer you a raspberry pastry?" I said, doing a descent impersonation of Alfred. 

"Your tone is a few notes off Mrs. Justine." Said Alfred, popping up out of no where. 

"I'll be sure to get it next time." I said. 

"You often do this?" He asked. 

"Me and Damian do it behind your back sometimes, nothing rude I swear." I said. 

"I know." He said, placing the morning newspaper on Dick's desk. "I often watch you youngsters and it takes all I can not to laugh." 

My eyes widened as he left he room. Alfred was a phantom. 

Dick cleared his throat, "Anyways, she can't stay here, it's to dangerous." 

"Not really asking permission." I said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, frowning. 

"You're not the only one here eighteen or older." I said, "If you won't sign the papers, I'll get Alfred too, you know how Alfred is. If he won't do it, my parents would be more than happy to become the legal guardians of Kenya." I said, crossing my arms, and giving him a stern glare that said, 'there is no way you can stop me.' 

He groaned, putting his face in his hands, "Fine, she can stay here." 

I smiled in triumph." "Thanks Dicky boy." I said, walking out of the room. 

DICK'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I glared after her, only one person called my Dicky boy, and that was Jason, he really needed to stop rubbing off on her or else we'd all be in trouble. We didn't need two trigger happy, bad mouthed, slightly crazy Todd's running around Wayne Manor. God help us if this new girl they were bringing in started taking after the Todd's. The thought of two made me groan, the thought of three made me want to move. 

Justin called back into the room, "Oh by the way, me and Damian ran over your mailbox today." 

I rubbed my eyes, "What were you even doing in the car?" 

"Driving it." She said innocently. 

"Why? Damian's ten! And you've only had your permit for three months!" I shouted. 

She shrugged, "We got thirsty so we decided to drive to McDonalds to get McFlurries." 

"Why didn't you just go to the kitchen?" I asked. 

She laughed, "There's no McFlurries in the kitchen stupid!" She walked off again, and I groaned, let me rephrase the previous statement, Just two Todd's made me want to move, the idea of three made me want to run away. 

**OK, so now there's a little blonde that'll be running around the manor. I swear, I'm, not copying off of Newsiesgirllaces, OK? Ain't any Little Red in this story. I know, little blonde girl Kenya, little blonde girl Livy, but trust me, Kenya's going in an entirely different direction.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kenya couldn't come to the manor for a few weeks, but we didn't let that discourage us from tricking out a room for her, and getting the paperwork done. There was just one huge question, who would adopt her? Dick was a flat out no, he was more of a big brother than a Dad. Alfred already had enough kids, Damian and I where to young, that only left my parents. "Come on Dad, it's not like you'd be raising her alone." I begged. 

He groaned, "I already have one kid, and one kid is enough." 

I gave him the batglare, "One kid who's going to get veeeeeeeeery difficult about _everything _if you don't sign the -censored- paper!" 

Mom glared at me, "Watch your language." 

"Sorry Mom." I mumbled, and turned back to Dad. 

He groaned, "Fine!" He scratched his name onto the paper hastily. 

I took the paper happily, "Thanks Dad!" 

Alfred appeared out of no where, "Shall I prepare a room Master Jason?" 

"She can't leve the hospital for almost a month Alfred, no need to rush." Dad said, "But if you really want to, you can." 

Alfred nodded, and walked off to who knows where. 

I turned to Damian, "How does he do that?" 

Damian shrugged, "Don't know." 

I let it go, and walked off to mail the papers to the foster care system. We weren't becoming a foster family though, we were adopting. 

I went to visit Kenya almost every day, and always made sure the necklass was hiden under my shirt, it really scared her. I don't blame her, I wouldn't want to see the thing that almost killed me either. Everytime I saw a crow bar, I just flinched. I didn't want to admit it, but I had a small phobia about crow bars. I had tried to pick one up once, but before I touched it, I just yanked my hand back, and took a few steps back automatically. It was pathetic really, but it was true. God help me when Damian found out. I could here the ridicule now. 

Kenya was estatic when I told her about us adopting her. She started calling me her sister, I didn't mind, I liked it actually. She started hugging me all the time, as soon as I walked into her room, and right before I walked out. My ribs were still sore, and the hugs hurt a little, but I suffered through it, not wanting to hurt her feelings by pushing her away. 

After I visited Kenya that day, I went to the manor, and found Dick and Dad talking to a boy a few years older than me with black hair and blue eyes. He turned around, and smiled at me. "Hi." 

I raised an eyebrow, "Who the -censored- are you?" 

Dad cleared his throat. "Sorry." I mumbled. 

The guy laughed, "She _is_ your kid Jason. My names Tim, Tim Wayne." 

"Oh." I said, "Dick told me about you, your Red Robin." Tim's name used to be TIm Drake, but he took Bruce's lastname when he adopted him. 

He nodded, "Yep, and your Black Hood." 

I wasn't surprised that he had figured it out, or someone had told him. After all, they said that this guy was supposed to be capable of being Bruce's equal. "Yep." 

"They told me you can shoot the eye out of a flying bird twentey feet away." he said. 

I smirked, "Well, I don't wanna brag- OK yes I do, I can shoot that, and more." 

"Impressive." He said, and turned back to Dick, "So thanks again for letting me live here again Dick." 

"Shh!" I said quickly, "Don't let Damian hear you! He's ticked enough about my parents staying here, he might just smother you in your sleep." 

Tim raised an eyebrow, "What about you?" 

"Oh, he won't kill me, because then he'll have o one to play video games with." I said, "And if he smothers my parents, then he know's I'll stop playing video games with him, his hands are tied." 

Tim smirked, and Dick said, "Well, since you know Damian so well, how about you break the news to him that Tim's gonna be living here." 

My face fell, "Aw man! Why do I have to do it?" 

Dick smirked, "Consider this your punishment for running over the mailbox and driving illegally." 

Dad shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't rat you out." 

I grimaced, "I'm the one who told him Dad." 

Dick glared at Dad, "You knew they took my Ferrari for McDonalds?" 

Dad smirked, "It wasn't your Ferrari." 

"Dad!" I shouted. 

I took off down the hall to the living room, where Damian was setting up his game system, "Right on time Justin, I just got a new one." 

He finished hooking it up, and I took a controller. I went easy on Damian, letting him beat me, and just as the screen lit up saying "Winner!" I said quickly, "By the way Damian Tim's moving in with us." 

I jumped up, and ran down the hall, and heard Damain yelling, and cursing loudly. 

LATER THAT WEEK: 

Damain was getting near impossible to be around, but only when Tim was at the mansion. When he was out on patrol, or at work or whatever, Damian was back to his normal, evil, gloating, ten year oldself. 

Tim was OK in my book, he was like an older brother that picked on you about this that and the other. Then, there was Stephanie. She was the current Batgirl, and Tim's exgirlfriend. It could get pretty awkward with those two, expecially when they were both in the same room. So, to escape the awkwardness, I asked Damian if he wanted to go see a movie. 

"Sure, who's driving us?" He asked. 

"Me." 

"You don't have a licence." He objected. 

"Who cares?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him, "Not like anyone will tell, right?" 

He smirked, "Go by yourself, I'm in enough trouble from being affiliated with you when you drove over the mailbox." 

"You were the one driving!" I protested, and then a sly smile crossed my face, "However, Dick doesn't know that." 

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh, blackmail. Well played, what do you want?" 

"You keep your mouth shut about me going to the movies, you fail to do so, and not only will I rat you out for driving the car, I'll tell him which car it was." I said, crossing my arms. 

He glared at me, "Fine, but for my trouble, I'm coming with you, I should at least ge a movie out of this, and not Mr. Poppers penguins." 

"That's the only movie your old enough to see." I said, smirking. 

He growled, and I laughed, "Forget it Damian, we'll see The Hangover 2, OK?" 

"Not even your old enough to see that." He protested. 

I rolled my eyes, "You won't see anything else." 

"Fine, but if we're caught, let the record show your the master mind." He said, walking past me and out the door to the garage. 

"Yeah," I agreed, hopping into the drivers seat, "Your just a hired thug, or hench men, take your pick." 

"I prefer Hench Men, it's much more professional." He said. 

LATER THAT NIGHT: 

By the time me and Damian snuck home, Dick was still at work, and Mom and Dad were to preoccupied with each other to notice we had been gone. We really thought we were in the clear, until Tim stepped out into the hallway, a sly smirk on his face, "Well well, well, where ever have you two been?" 

"Park." I said, same time Damian said, "Art museum." 

We looked at each other, and then back to Tim, "Please don't tell on us." I begged. 

He smirked, "What's in it for me?" 

"Give us two days to come up with something." I offered. 

"Fine, two days only." He said, sealing the deal. 

He walked out of the room, and I turned to Damian, "Any ideas?" 

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care, remember, your the master mind." He said, walking out of the room as well. 

"Damian, your such a -censoured-!" I shouted, ticked beyong belief. 

"Watch your mouth!" Shouted my Mom from several room away. Man, if I didn't kick my cursing habit, I was gonna get in a world of trouble.

**Man, Justin better stop cursing or she's gonna get into a whole world of trouble! *Spoiler alert***

**Justin: Wait... what do you mean trouble?**

**Me: See you all next time, same Hood TIme, same Hood Channel!**

**Justin: I will shoot you.**

**Me: No! BANG!**

**Review, and I might survive.**


	15. Chapter 15

I glared at the person infront of me as I tried to get my mind off of the horrible taste in my mouth. He met my gaze with confidence, not flinching like most did. He crossed his arms when I didn't look away, his gaze not shifting. I hated this, but I knew I deserved it, though I would never admit it out loud. I heard chuckles and snickers from the hallway, two people were standing at the doorway, trying to peak in at the sight. One of them was at least trying to cover up his laughter, the other one, not so much. 

"Just a few more minutes." Dick said, his gaze not shifting. I groaned internally, the taste of the bar of soap in my mouth was getting harder and harder to ignore, and I felt some of the soapy saliva slide down my throat, haveing the slightest burn to it. I should have been more careful with my language. I shouldn't have cursed like that, at least not infront of Dick! Damian didn't matter, Tim probably would have just given me a warning glare, Alfred might have bopped me on the head with a newspaper, but Dick, no, Dick makes me sit on the bathroom counter with soap in my mouth for half an hour. Don't pity me, it actually sounds a lot worse than it is. 

Mom and Dad were gone for several days on Red Hood and Blue Jay buisness, so that meant Dick was incharge of me. You can go ahead an pity me now. Finally, Dick grabbed the end of the soap, and pulled it out. "Now, where did you hear that word?" 

OK, I had heard that word from my Dad at least five times a day, but was I about to rat him out? No. So, I did what every fifteen year old would do in this situation. Blame her little brother. "Damian." 

There was a surprised Gasp from outside the door, and two steps where taken, before Dick's arm shot outside the door, and dragged the protesting young boy in. "She's lying! I never said that, not infront of her at least!" 

Damian couldn't lie, he had a mouth even worse than mine, but he was right, although I had no doubt he had said that word before, he had never said it infront of me. Dick shoved him on the counter about two feet away from me, and put the bar of soap in his mouth now. Dick turned to me, "You can rinse your mouth out and leave now." 

I nodded quickly, rinsed my mouth, while shooting smug looks at Damian, and then ran out of there, passing Tim in the hallway who was trying very hard to hold back his laughter. I groaned as I entered the kitchen, and grabbed a cup, filling it with milk, and chugging it down, desperatly trying to get the taste of Olay soap from my mouth. 

I heard a chuckle behind me, and saw Alfred, who started washing the dishes, "Trust me Miss Justine, the first time is always the worst." 

"Trust me Alfred, there isn't gonna be a second time." I moaned, finishing off the milk. 

I ran my tongue over the back of my teeth, trying to see if there was any soap caked to them. I grimaced when I found some, and said, "I think I'm gonna go wash my teeth Alfred." 

"Very well Miss Justine." He said, and returned to dish washing. 

I walked out of the kitchen, and to my bathroom, and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I started thinking how to make sure Tim didn't rat me and Damian out, until I hatched the most diabolical plan. 

I smirked, walking down the hallway to the bathroom, and found Dick scolding Damian while he washed his mouth out. Dick left the bathroom, and I timidly approached, "Hey Damian." 

I ducked quickly as a soap dish was chucked at my head. It hit the wall, shattering and leaving a good sized dent. "Easy Damian, I found out how to get Tim not to spill!" 

Damian glared so hard, I thought his eyes would pop out, "I hate you." He ground out. 

_No you don't, you love me so much you don't like sharing me._ "Listen, it involves humiliating Tim very badly infront of his Ex girlfriend." 

Damain stood still for a very long time, debating in his head what to do, finally he said, "What do you need me to do?" 

I smirked, "Here's the plan." 

LATER THAT DAY, TIM'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I turned off the hot water, and sighed, reaching for the towel. My hand grasped something lacey, and soft. I poked my head out of the shower. "Oh no." I groaned. 

I quickly checked around the bathroom, there was nothing else to wear... I was gonna have to put it on, and sneak to my bedroom very quietly. I slipped into the white lacy wedding dress, and tip toed down the hall. 

Halfway to my room, I saw a flash of light, and I spun around to see Justin holding her cell phone, smirking. 

"Justin!" I shouted, running at her, trying to grab the cell phone. She took off down the hall, to the main staircase, and jumped over it, landing on the ground expertley, where Damian was waiting. I jumped down to, and glared at them, "Hand it over. NOW!" 

Justin held up the phone, "One more move, and I send the picture to Stephanie." 

I ground my teeth, glaring at her, she remained unfased. I took a deep breath, "What do you want?" 

"Simple." She said, "I already sent the picture to Damian, if you tell anyone that me and Damain snuck out, we send the picture to **everyone** including Stephanie." 

I frowned, she just like Jason, to good with black mail. "Fine." 

"And just so you know, our phones, yeah you'll never be able to guess the password on either, so hacking them, it's impossible." Damian said, arms crossed. 

Justin pressed a few buttons on hers, "I just sent the picture to our laptops as well, also impossible to hack, even for you Tim." 

I balled up my hands into fists, "I get it." 

Damain smirked, knowing they had won, "Good, let's go." Him and Justin exited the room, and it took all that I had not to tackle them and smash their phones.

**HAHAHAHAHA! TIM DRAKE WORE A WEDDING DRESS! OK, that's out of my system. Justin had to get soap in her mouth... yeah, for those of you who don't know, it's a LOT worse than it sounds, trust me.**


	16. Chapter 16

I twitched, trying to understand why I couldn't move my arm to scratch my nose that had been tickling me for a few minutes. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and saw two thugs in front of me, staring me down. "That's a comforting thing to wake up to." I whispered. 

Then I remembered, I was stopping a bank robbery with Damian, and the last thing I remember was that something was sprayed in my face, something that smelled funny, and then nothing. "Oh crap." I muttered. "I got kidnapped again." 

Suddenly, the doors flung open and Black Mask walked through, three thugs behind him. Black Mask glared at me, pulling a chair up in front of me, holding a gun in one hand, "Alright kid, listen up, I don't usually kill kids, it's been quite a few years since I have actually, and I'd rather not kill you-" 

"Well, we're on the same side then." I interrupted, "I don't wanna die, you don't wanna kill me, so just let me go!" I wiggled my eyebrows slightly; making sure my domino mask was still on since my black helmet was gone. 

Black Mask scowled, "But I will if I don't get the info I want." 

"Oh, OK, why didn't you just say you wanted to know? When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much-" 

"NO!" He barked, "I wanna know who the Red Hood is!" 

"Why? Haven't you been humiliated by him enough already? Why come back for more?" I asked. 

"None of your concern, now listen up, your boss made a fool out of me, humiliated me in front of the whole city! I lost territory, money, men, everything!" He barked, "So your gonna tell me who he is, where he lives, who supplies his weapons, everything!" 

I smirked, "No!" 

Black Mask growled, and put the gun barrel to my head, "Tell me, or my finger twitches." 

I raised an eyebrow, "My finger twitches? That's the best you can come up with? Seriously? You make it sound like your high on pixie stix, and the sugar rush is making you twitch." 

His eye twitched in annoyance, and I laughed, "Dude, did your eye just twitch? Seriously? Oh man you are high on pixie stix!" 

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" 

"I don't know anything! I don't even work with the Red Hood. I just made a cheap copy of his name and costume! Now you answer my question!" I snapped, "How come I'm always getting kidnapped by the enemey, I mean, first Joker and now you? who's next, Penguin? Scarecrow? God forbid it's Kite Man!" 

Black Mask growled, and shoved the barrel of the gun closer to my face, "Now listen here you little-" 

I suddenly shot back in the chair I was tied to, and as I fell, I kicked the gun out of his hand. In mid air, I kicked my shoe off, and caught the gun with my feet, and then used my now free toe to shoot the gun, right into Black Mask's shoulder. I kept shooting while I was on the ground, hitting the thugs in the arms, legs, and several spots Dad had taught me that were non deadly, but still hurt very bad. As they laid on the floor, uncontiouse from the pain, I started wiggling, trying to get the ropes loose. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Damian ran in, seeing me on the floor, and everyone else uncontiouse, he asked, "What happend?" 

I glared at him, "Would you just shut up and get me out of these things!" 

He glared at me, "You seem to be your doing fine on your own." he walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"Jerk!" I shouted, and continued wiggling until I was free. I groaned, and walked out of the warehouse, heading home, seriouley, why was I always getting captured? 

TWO WEEKS LATER: 

Kenya had come to the manor, and she was always pulling me into her room for tea parties with her and her stuffed animals. I was at one right now, not really liking it, but I couldn't refuse those big brown eyes anything. 

Suddenly, I saw a small flash, and looked up to see Damian at the door, holding his phone, taking a picture of me sitting down to a tea party with Kenya and her stuffed animals. 

I sprang up, grabbing him by the collar, and dragging him in. I quickly hand cuffed him to an empty seat, and stuffed one of Kenya's napkins in his mouth. "Look Kenya, Mr. Wayne has decided to join us for a tea party." 

Kenya clapped her hands in glee, "Yay! Do you want some more tea Mr. Wayne?" 

Damian shouted something, but with him behind gagged, we couldn't make any since of it. Kenya took it as a yes, and poured some imaginary tea into his little tea cup. 

"So Mr. Wayne, how's life?" I asked, casually lifting the plastic tea cup to my lips and taking a sip of the imaginary tea. 

He barked out what was probably an insult, but no one could understand it. "Well I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Wayne, I do hope it gets better for you." 

Kenya smiled, and asked, "Justin, can we try out my new make up set?" 

I thought for a minute, and smirked, "OK, we can try it on Damian." 

Damian froze for a minute, and then began thrashing around, trying to get free. I quickly grabbed Kenya's fairy princess costume, and tugged it on over him, then clipped on the wings. 

Kenya walked over with her make up set, and I asked her "OK Kenya, how about pink blush, red lipstick, and blue eye shadow?" 

She nodded with glee, and we began applying, Damian struggled, but I held him still, while Kenya finished. I grabbed Kenya's plastic pink tiara, and put it on his head, and then took a picture with my phone. "Listen Damian, you better delete that picture you took of me, or this one goes on facebook, and to every person you know, got it?" 

He glared at me for awhile, trying to see if I was bluffing. He groaned, and nodded, agreeing. I gave him his phone, undid one handcuff, and watched carefully as he deleted the picture. 

"Good." I said, and let him go, he immediatly tackled me, and we started fighting. Kenya stood silently, watching us, until she plopped down in a chair, and smiled, watching was we beat the snot out of each other. 

"You guys are funny." She laughed. 

Suddenly, the door swung open, "What is going on in here!" Dick shouted. 

We both turned to see him, and Tim standing in the door way. We stood up slowly, and I said, "Well, we kind of got angry, and started fighting... again." 

Tim nodded slowly, "That explains it I guess... but Damian... why are you dressed up like a fairy princess?" 

Damian pulled off the dress, and wings, and ran to his room, clearly embarassed. Tim turned to me, "I don't know what you did, but good job." He siad, smiling, and giving me a thumbs up.  
>I smirked, "I've got the picture on my phone." <p>

"Send it to me!" He begged. 

I nodded, taking out my phone and e-mailing the picture to him. "Just don't tell Damian." 

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAMIAN... HAHAHAHAHAHA... FAIRY PRINCESS COSTUME *PANT PANT PANT* TIARA! *goes off into huge laughing fit***

**Justin: OK, since Imaninja41 is apparently not going to be able to stop laughing for awhile, I guess I had better say 'see you next time on Jason Todd's Daughter, same Hood Time, same Hood Channel.' Good, I feel like a nerd now.**

**Me: The proper term is Geek! Get it right!**


	17. Chapter 17

I yawned as I walked up the steps to school, and went into math class. I let my head hit the table, this was the time of day were I was pretty much just half awake, and half asleep. Today was Kenya's first day as day kindergarten. She was only four, but her birthday was coming up soon, and she was very smart for her age. I opened my math book, and used the soft papery pages as a pillow. It wasn't that comfortable, but hey, it was better than a bare desk! 

I only woke up, when the teacher slapped her ruler down on my desk, causing me to jump up in surprise, and since I didn't really know where I was, I just shouted the first thing that came to my mind, "AMEN!" 

The class erupted into laughter, and I sulked down in my seat, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. The teacher ranted for a few minutes, before sending my to the principle office, which I pretty much went to twice a week. 

I walked into the secretaries office, her name was Julie, she was in her early twenties and pretty cool. She had a nose ring, and three pairs of ear rings, two on her lobe, one on the top. In short, she was the only 'teacher' here that had a lick of since. 

"Hey Julie." I said. 

She smiled, "Hey Justin, what did you do today pray tell?" 

"Fell asleep in class." I said, shrugging. 

"Bet the class loved that." She said, smiling. 

"They had themselves a good laugh, and now I'm gonna get a good detention." I said, groaning. 

"Hey, what's the worst he can do, expel you?" She asked. 

I smiled, "Good point." 

Julie nodded to the Principles door, "He's not busy, go on in." 

I nodded, and walked into his office, and sat down saying, "Hey Charlie, what up?" 

He gave me a look, "It's Mr. Cole to you." 

I shrugged, "Fine." 

"So, what happened today?" He asked. 

"I fell asleep in class, and when the teacher woke me up, I shouted the first thing that came to my mind." I said. 

"Oh boy, and what was that?" He asked, putting his face in his hands. He obviously thought I must have said something really bad, like dropped the F bomb, which I have done before. 

"Amen." I said. 

He was silent for a long time, until he couldn't help it, and started laughing. I laughed with him, and pretty son, we were both crying from laughing so hard. Finally, he cleared his throat, wiped his eyes, and said, "Alright I'll let you off the hook this once, just because _that_ was pretty dang funny." 

I nodded in thanks, and got up, leaving. 

ONE SCHOOL DAY LATER: 

I walked in, tossing my back pack in my room, and walked downstairs and sat down on the couch next to Dad. 

"Your Mom's at work, so is Dicky boy, Tim is out on patrol, and Damian and Kendra are around here somewhere." He said, shrugging. 

I nodded, and said, "I got sent to the principle today." 

"Really?" Dad asked, perking up, "Why?" This happened very often at school, getting sent to the principle. Mom didn't like it usually, but Dad didn't mind. Mostly because it was funny to him, like the time I put a dead rat in my Biology teacher's desk. 

"I fell asleep in class, and when the teacher woke me up by slapping her ruler on my desk, I jumped up, and because I didn't really know where I was, I just shouted amen." I said, shrugging. 

Dad laughed, "What did the principle do?" 

"Laughed, and let me off the hook because apparently that brightened his day." I said. 

"I wish my principle had been cool like yours." He said, "Mine had no since of humor." 

"Really?" I asked. 

"I snuck into the school once, and took some paint cans, and then wrote on the Gym wall-" He suddenly stopped, and looked behind me. I turned, Dick was there, giving Dad a warning glare. He turned back to me, "Uh...I wrote... math is rad!" 

Dick nodded, satisfied, and walked off. "What did you really write?" I asked. Dad whispered it in my ear, and I laughed, "Dad, they should have expelled you! The elementary kids share the gym with the middle schoolers. I guarantee you, a bunch of eight and nine year olds went home and asked their parents what that meant." 

"Can you picture the look on their faces?" Dad asked a wicked grin on his face. 

"Yeah!" I said, laughing. "I can." 

"That is so juvenile; I can't begin to describe it." Damian said, walking into the room, and grabbing a book from the book shelf, and then walking away. 

"Party pooper!" I called after him. 

"Juvenile!" Was his only come back as he walked away. 

Mom walked in, got off early from work most likely, and said, "Hey guys, anything interesting happen today?" 

I told her about the falling asleep in class thing, and she laughed too. Tim, who came in a few minutes later, saw us all on the floor, laughing. "Do I even wanna know?" 

I told him in between laughing fits, and he walked away, laughing out loud, probably going off to tell Alfred or Dick, maybe even tweet about it.

**Ha! Amen. That has happened at my school before... yeah I'm the one who did it. My teacher didn't send me to the principles office though. She did spend the class, which was like, twentey minutes, laughing her butt off.**


	18. Chapter 18

It all started Wednesday. That's the day that Mom had to leave town to pick up something for Grandpa's weapons shop. She, she left that morning and then something happened that really should have caught my attention that something horrible was going to happen during Spring Break. Dick had to leave town because of something going on at Wayne Enterprises. Now, normally in the mansion, Mom or Dick keeps us in line. And by us, I mean Me, Dad, Damian, Stephanie, and sometimes Kenya. She's starting to get into the family attitude. She found out we were all vigilantes last week, and that wasn't really pretty. 

FLASHBACK: 

Kenya's eyes widened as she stepped through the grandfather clock and down into the Bat cave, looking around. She walked around, looking at the costumes, and pulling her pink bunny rabbit behind her by it's ear. She looked up at the first Robin costume, and giggled, "What happened to his pants?" Asked her Rabbit, she named him Jabberwocky. 

"I don't know, I think those _are_ his pants." Kenya replied. 

"But those are underwear, scaly underwear!" Jabberwocky protested. 

Kenya giggled, and then stopped, "Why is all this stuff down here?" 

"Maybe Dick lets Batman keep is old stuff here." Jabberwocky suggested. 

Suddenly, she heard the screech of tires as the Bat mobile pulled into the cave, she gasped, dropping Jabberwocky, and ducked behind the computer. She heard Jason, she called him Dad, say, "Why is Kenya's bunny in here?" 

She peeked from behind the computer, and saw the Red Hood, Robin, Batman, and the Black hood, all staring at Jason as he held it up. Suddenly, Black Hood took a picture with her phone, and said, "That's going on Face Book." 

Red Hood snatched the phone, and pressed a few buttons, "No it isn't, wait, you have a Face Book?" 

"Apparently not." Black Hood said, taking her phone back. 

"If you two idiots are done, Kenya is hiding under the computer." Robin said. 

Kenya took in a sharp breath, and suddenly, her leg was grabbed, and she was hoisted out. She raised an eyebrow at Batman, who was holding her upside down by her leg, glaring at her. "Are those ears real?" She asked, pointing to the fake ears on his cowl. 

Black Hood chuckled, taking her, and said, "OK, time for bed kiddo." 

Kenya gasped, "Justin? You're the Black Hood?" 

Black Hood was silent for a few seconds, and then said, "Oh snap." 

FLASHBACK ENDS. 

So anyways, with Mom and Dick not here, normally Alfred would keep us all in line, right? Well, Alfred takes one vacation a year, and it just so happened that this year he was taking it on Spring Break. So, then, the duty would fall to Tim, right? Well, Tim was off with the Titans, doing whatever titans do, and us kids, and Stephanie, were stuck at home, with Dad. When Dick left, he made sure

that there was fire extinguisher in _all_ of the rooms. 

Like that was gonna help. 

Me, Damian, and Kenya were standing at the edge of the drive way, watching as Dick talked to Jason from his car. Jason stood by the window, and Dick handed him a long list, and then looked at us, "You guys know to call me if something happens, right?" 

We all nodded slowly. Dick sighed, "OK," He turned back to Jason, "Please, please, don't do anything stupid, and please, for the love of all things good and decent, don't kill anybody, and if the kids are about to do something stupid, stop them. I don't care how funny it may seem to you, just stop them before they do it." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Dick, I'm a grown man, I don't need you to lecture me on how to take care of my own kids, and a demon child." Dad said. 

Dick sighed, nodded, and looked at us one more time, "Please, keep your Dad in line for me, Please Justin?" 

I nodded slowly. Dick gave us a hesitant look, and drove away. Dad turned back to us, and then looked at the list, eyes skimming over it quickly. "What's that?" I asked. 

"Something about allergies, medication, cooking hazards, and emergency numbers." Dad said as he crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder, and headed inside, "Nothing important." 

Me and Damian gave each other uncertain looks, and Kenya asked, "Are we going to die?" 

Me and Damian looked down at her, and shrugged. I picked up the list, flattened it, and read it over once. "Well?" Asked Damian. 

I snorted, and crumpled it up, throwing it over my shoulder much like Dad had done, "Nothing important." I headed inside, Kenya followed me. 

At first, we all thought it was gonna be great, well I did at least. With the responsible people out of the house, I could finally test the skate board in the back of the garage that nobody uses on the stair case. 

I was at the top of the stair case, strapping my helmet on, when Kenya toddled over, "What are you doing?" 

"Something completely awesome." I said, "Riding this skate board down the stairs. Wanna jump on my shoulders and we'll ride down together?" 

"No, Damy says you have no balance and your motor skills are fallacious." She said, smiling. 

I glared, "Kenya, do me a favor, will ya?" 

DAMIAN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I was in the bat cave, doing hand stand push ups, when Kenya came waddling down the stairs. "Damy!" She exclaimed, "I gots a surprise for you!" 

"My name is Damian." I growled out, I hated that nick name she addressed me with constantly. "And your supposed to say 'I have a surprise for you'." Her grammar was awful. 

"Oh, OK." She said, smiling brightly. "Come on, come see it!" She said, walking over and looking down at me. 

I rolled my eyes, doing another one, and said, "No." 

"Why not?" She asked sadly. 

"Because, I'm busy, and I'm not interrupting my work out to see a poorly drawn crayon picture." I snapped. 

She stood there for a moment, her eyes big and hurt. Her bottom lip quivered, and her eyes got watery. I didn't care, the little brat could cry if she wanted and I wouldn't lose any sleep because of it. 

She sniffed, and rubbed her eyes, "I worked really hard on it Damy." 

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped, standing up straight. "Now leave me alone!" 

She looked down at the floor, as if thinking, and then seemed to brighten up slightly. "Well, if you don't want it, I can give it to Timmy; I bet he'd like it." 

I glared down at the little blond haired girl. Curse her, she knew my weakness, I didn't care for whatever her surprise was, but I refused to lose anything to Drake. "Fine, let's see it." 

She took out a blind fold, "Put this on!" She exclaimed happily. Normally, I would say no, but it was Kenya, she wasn't devious, you could just look at those big innocent eyes and you just knew. 

I tied it around my head, and allowed her to lead me out of the cave, and into what I knew was the main room, right in front of the stair case. 

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

Kenya led Damian in front of the stair case, and I sped down the stairs on the skateboard, and halfway down, I jumped up, jumping over the railing, and grabbing onto the chandelier, and watched as the skate board soared through the air, and then hit Damian right on his face. 

I laughed, gripping onto the chandelier as he hit the ground, screaming, and tearing the blind fold off. 

He looked up at me with wild eyes, and shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU!" 

DAMIAN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I raced up the stairs, and jumped onto the banister, and then jumped off of that, making a mad grab for Justin's legs, but at the last minute, she let go, falling and landing safely. 

Jason walked in just in time to see me grab the chandelier, and then let go, and I would have fallen right too, if Justin hadn't kicked the skate board right under my foot, to send me off balance, and falling onto my back. 

Jason raised an eyebrow at Justine, and then looked at Kenya, then me. "What happened here?" 

Justin beamed, "I got Kenya to trick Damian into walking right in front of the stair case with a blind fold on, and then I rode down the stairs on the skate board, and bailed halfway down, and grabbed the chandelier. Then, the skate board hit Damian, right in the face, and he tried to grab me, but I dropped, and then he did to, and, well you know the rest." 

She looked over at me as I stood up, and smiled big, obviously please with her self. I picked up the skate board, and hurdled it at her head. She caught it easily, and then said, If you want some lessons, I'd be happy to give you some, but be sure to wear a helmet." She tapped hers, "Cause I'm pretty sure from that fall, you have a big knot on your head, maybe even a concussion." 

I growled, reaching up to my skull, and sure enough, there was a pretty big bump. It wasn't a concussion though. I then glared at her, "You used Kenya for your own evil purposes, Justin, this is a new low for you." 

She smirked, as the chandelier fell to the ground behind me. She turned to Jason, "Damian was the last one to grab it, it's his fault." 

I growled, and Jason smirked, "I guess it is." 

I crossed my arms, fixing them in my deadliest glare, "Dick'll believe me, you Todd's are nothing but trouble, and Kenya, don't be surprised if you walk up with no hair." 

Justin crossed her arms, "Do it, and not only will we have your head, but so will every person in this house, you know that _everyone_, even _Dick_ falls for the hurt little girl act that Kenya does so well." 

My eye twitched, as I backed down, and left the room, curse Justin. Still, you have to admire her skill, and her complete disregard for the rules. Even Jason wouldn't have stooped so low as to use Kenya. 

I ground my teeth, this meant war.

**Poor Damian. Kenya can be evil when she wants to be! =0 Who would have guessed? JUSTIN IS DEVIOUSE! Jason is an awesome Dad.**


	19. Chapter 19

After about two days of having a broken chandelier in the room, Jason actually called a maid to come clean it all up. After the job was done, she was paid, and she went home, mumbling about a house full of kids with no parents. My father was an adult, and he took care of us just as good as any parent. Well... he makes good sandwiches at least. 

Tim came back that after noon, thankfully the chandelier mess was gone, but the first thing he asked was, "What happened to the chandelier?" 

"Damian did it." Me and Dad chorused. 

"Tt, did not! Todd over the did it." He protested. 

Tim looked uncertainly from me to Damian, and then looked down at Kenya, and stared at her intently, "Kenya, what happened?" 

She was silent for awhile, and Tim's stare turned into a glare and she started fidgeting. Finally, she shouted, "Justin hit Damian with a skate board, and jumped onto the chandelier to get away from him, but then he jumped on after her, and she let go but landed OK, but when Damian let go, she pushed the skate board under him, and he flipped onto his head, and then Daddy came in, and the chandelier broke, and last night I ate the last chocolate chip cookie! I'm sorry Tim!" She shouted quickly. 

Tim glared at me and Damian, and said, "Don't worry, I understand perfectly." 

I smiled, thinking I was in the clear. "Your all alone, no adults around so you think you can run wild." He snapped, "Well you can't!" 

I flinched, and Damian crossed his arms. "I'm here now, and so I'm now in charge." 

"Uhh, yeah, I'm older Timmy, I'm in charge." Dad said, crossing his arms and smirking. 

"Age doesn't mean a thing, maturity does, and that's something you don't have." Tim said. 

Damian snorted, "Drake, take a hike, Jason's your older brother, suck it up and go to your room to cry already." 

My eyes widened. That's the first time I had ever heard him referring to the former Robin's as brothers. He had laughed at that idea before when I mentioned it. 

Tim raised an eyebrow, and said, "This coming from the guy who drove Dick's McLaren to get McDonalds?" 

"It wasn't the McLaren." We both chorused. 

Tim raised an eyebrow, and let it drop, and then groaned, "Fine, but one more thing brakes, you two get into one more fight, or anybody kills any body, even if it's just a thug, then I'm calling Dick." Tim took out his phone, "No just let me order another chandelier." 

I beamed, "No problem Timmy!" 

Tim rolled his eyes, "Do not, call me that." 

I shrugged, "What ever Timmy." And walked away. 

THREE DAYS LATER: 

Everyone had come home already, and Spring Break was over, thankfully, Dick and Alfred hadn't suspected a thing about the chandelier. Well, maybe Alfred did, but he didn't say anything. Over Spring Break, I had tried to teach Kenya how to throw knives, and she had taken to it pretty easily. She hadn't hit any bulls eyes yet, but she had gotten fairly close. 

Dad knew I was teaching her, he had even stepped in at one point to 'correct' my teaching. I still say it's better for a beginner to start throwing over handed, not side handed. But, whatever. 

I was walking home from School with Damian, we had to pick Kenya up on the way. I stopped outside her school, waiting for her to come out when she finally did, she proudly held up a piece of paper saying, "I learned how to write the alphabet!" 

I took the piece of paper. If my hand writing wasn't horrible, I never would have been able to read Kenya's. However, for a kindergartener, it could have been a lot worse, so I smiled and said, "Good Kenya! some more practice, and you'll be writing neater than John Hancock." 

"Who's he?" She asked. 

I smiled, "You'll find out about him in fourth or fifth grade." 

Damian snorted, "Enough socializing, can we go home?" 

I shrugged, "No one said you had to wait with me for Kenya." 

Kenya yawned big, and covered her mouth. I laughed, kneeling in front of her. "Nap time not long enough?" 

She smiled, climbing onto my back. "The boy sleeping next to me wouldn't stop poking me and calling me a freak." 

I frowned as I started walking, "A freak huh?" 

She nodded, frowning, "Justin, is being called freak bad thing?" 

"Well let me put it this way, pretty much our whole family except Alfred are freaks. Dad, Mom, Dick, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, me, we're all freaks. A freak is something you call some one who's different than you." I said, "Our family is a lot different from everyone else, so we're freaks. Do you think it's a bad thing?" 

She thought for a minute as I carried her piggy back down the street with Damian walking in front of us. "Nope!" She said, "I like being a freak!" 

"Amen." I said. 

LATER THE NEXT NIGHT, JASON'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Kim sitting down at the table, wearing a dress. The candles were lit, and two places were set. I smiled, walking over slowly and sitting next to Kim. "Hey Baby, what's all this for?" I asked. 

She shrugged, leaning on my shoulder, and wrapping her arms around me, "I just though, maybe we could take the night off? Watch a movie maybe, anything you wanted." 

"Anything?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her, "Even Wanted?" She didn't like Wanted because she thought the whole curving bullets thing was stupid. I like it though, the action is awesome. 

"Anything you want, as long as taking the night off isn't a big deal?" She asked. 

I thought for a minute, "There's nothing big going on tonight. There's no problem with me taking one night off." I said, pulling her onto my lap. 

"Good." She said, getting off and blowing out the candles, "Then you won't have any problem coming to Kenya's parent teacher conference. Take off the leather jacket, put on a _nice_ suit, and meet me down stairs when your ready. _I'm_ driving. Maybe we'll have time for that movie later." 

My jaw dropped as she left the room, darn that woman. She knew just how to get me to admit there was no problem with me taking off tonight, and she did it. 

"Women." Said Dick from the door way. "Can't live with them knowing exactly how to manipulate you, can't live without 'em." 

I growled, getting up from my seat and grudgingly made my way upstairs to change, "Amen." 

After I changed, I walked downstairs to see Kim, Justin, Kenya, and Damian standing there, waiting for me. Damian was in a suit too, and Justin looked very uncomfortable in that ankle length dress. 

I smirked at the adorable little pout on her lips as we loaded into the car, "Why do I have to go?" She asked, "This is a _parent_ teacher conference." 

Damian nodded, "Kenya isn't even my real sister. Why couldn't I stay home?" 

Kim shot them a look, "Because, Kenya's teacher said that you two needed to come." 

They groaned, and we approached the school. I loosened my tie, and sighed, it had been a long time since I wore one of these. 

Justin looked at me weirdly, and I asked, "What?" 

"Suddenly," She said, looking down at the dress, "My end doesn't look that bad." 

"Shut up." I growled. 

Justin shrugged, and said she needed to go to the rest room. We all headed to Kenya's room, and waited for our turn to talk to her teacher. 

When Justin came back, she was wearing jeans, a white tee shirt, and a leather jacket. I smirked as her mother glared at her. Like father like daughter. I should have brought a change of clothes too. 

Finally, the teacher called us in, and said, "Oh, the Todd's. Nice to finally meet you, your sister talks about you all the time in class. Especially Justin and Damian." 

"Really?" Asked Kim. 

We took our seats in front of her. 

"Yes, she often makes up stories about you all." She said, smiling brightly, "Once, she said that Damian and Justin took her spelunking in a cave under your mansion." 

Justin and Damian shot looks at each other, and I said, "You know kids, always imagining things." 

The teacher nodded, "Yes, well, as much as she's a pleasure to have in class, I have a few... concerns about Kenya." 

"Really? What about?" Asked Kim. 

"Yes, but I'm afraid the principle wants to speak with you about them instead of me." She said, shrugging. 

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I led Mom and Dad down the hall to Mr. Cole's office. Mr. Cole was he principle for the Middle and Elementary school, to cut costs, the elementary school included the kindergarten. 

We walked in, and sat down. 

Mr. Cole stared Dad down, "Mr. Todd, glad to finally meet you. You left quite a reputation at this school." 

Dad shrugged, smirking, "I do my best." 

Mr. Cole nodded, "Justin seems to be taking after that reputation." 

Dad brightened up, "Really? That's great!" 

"I wouldn't be surprised if any day now she went into the gym with spray paint and wrote inappropriate language on the wall." He said, looking at me. 

I shrugged, "I've been thinking about it, but I have to figure out how to get in once everyone's gone." 

"I'll give you some pointers." Dad said. 

"Jason!" Said Mom. Kenya giggled. 

Mr. Cole nodded, "Back to the current topic. I have a few concerns about Kenya." 

He reached into his desk drawer, and I turned to Damian, "Why are we here again?" 

He glared, "Because your stupid Mother dragged us here." 

I glared at him, "Keep talking about my Mother, see what happens." 

Mr. Cole took out a piece of paper, and held it in his hand so we couldn't see it, "Judging by this alarming drawing, you," He looked at Mom, "Are working constantly and are hardly ever at home. And you." He looked at Dad, "Are always at home, relaxing. And you two." He turned to me and Damian. 

By now, Damian had kept up with his taunting about Mom, and we had gotten into a small fight while sitting in our chairs. We looked up at him, and Mom covered her face embarrassed. "You two are lacking in discipline and self control." 

Mom looked at Kenya, "Oh Kenya, I had no idea we were such a terrible family." 

Mr. Cole nodded, "Because of these problems, I've decided to help you all get back on track." 

He set the picture down. I could make out two figures that were wrestling and had fangs. Probably me and Damian. There was another sitting on the couch and holding what was probably a poorly drawn gun. Another was hunched over, and looked exhausted. Mom. 

Dad leaned back in his chair, and started dozing off. Mr. Cole continues, "To make it short, you madam need to stop working and relax, your husband needs to stop relaxing and work. As for you two." He looked over at me and Damian, we were glaring at each other so hard lightning was coming out of our eyes. 

"You will be spending Monday with Mr. Britt the school councilor to help channel your anger in a less destructive way." 

"Mr. Cole, if I may interrupt-" Began Kenya. 

Mr. Cole smiled, "Oh don't worry sweet heart, it's not your fault at all." 

Mom nodded, "Well Mr. Cole we would do anything if you think it would help Kenya. Right guys?" 

"Yes." Me and Damian said reluctantly.

"I said, _right_ guys?" Mom stressed.

I elbowed Dad, who had drifted off, and he snapped awake, "Right!"

Mom nodded, satisfied, and Dad turned to me, "What did I just agree to?" He whispered.

"You gotta get a job." I whispered back.

Dad's face couldn't get any more animated.

**Ha! Jason has to get a job! LOL! Justin has to take councilling? I feel sorry for Mr. Britt.**


	20. Chapter 20

To put it bluntly, the councilor was a complete hippy. His clothes were all tie-died, and the first thing he did when me and Damian came in was give us a big speech on showing our feelings. He said feelings were nothing to be ashamed of, and our rage was one of our important feelings we needed to express. The only thing was, that he said we were showing it in the wrong way, when it hurt us and others.

He was an idiot, me and Damian didn't fight because we had a bunch of inner rage stored up. OK so maybe that was a contributing factor, but we fought because that was how we talked. If Damian fought me using small quick punches and kicks, going for any target on me that he could hit easily, I knew that he had an OK day, and if I was fighting the same way, we were only fighting because that's what we normally did.

If he fought with complicated movements, flips and holds that took him a long time to set up, then he was dealing with a small problem that he couldn't solve, and he was using such complicated moves to remind himself he was smart enough to over come the problem.

If he fought hard, making his punches harder than a sledge hammer but not very fast, and wasn't really using anything else but punches with the occasional kick, then he was raving mad about something, and I needed to just block all of his attacks and let him get his anger out.

If he fought pretty much just on defense, letting me make all the punches and kicks and him just blocking me, then he was letting me get out all my anger since he didn't have any problems that day. Our relationship was something all family's should strive for, communication through physical violence. It really works!

The man then smiled at us, "OK first step in my five step process, build up all the emotions you feel inside, and scream as loud as you can. Don't feel self conscious, just let it all out."

I decided it was time to start messing with this guy's head. I liked messing with people, it was fun to watch them squirm, only thing more fun was inflicting fear. I loved it when people were afraid of me, it was almost like I fueled off of the fear and desperation.

I looked at Damian, "You first."

He had a look of disgust on his face, "Tt, you expect me to scream out loud in the middle of school like a savage? Truly primitive. I refuse."

I smirked, and turned to the councilor, "I'll go then." I over acted taking in a deep breath, and then said, "ah."

His eyes twitched, realizing we were messing with him, well, I was. Score: Kids 1, Councilor 0.

"OK then," he stood up, taking out two cans of paint, and leading us to the gym. "Alright next step, let's get out more emotions with painting!" He took out a really nice replica of The Scream. "When you think of art, do you think of something like this?"

I nodded, along with Damian. The councilor's face exploded in rage, "Well you wrong!" He shouted, throwing it on the ground, and then taking a bat out of seemingly no where, and beating the painting. "This is not painting! This is not painting! This. Is. Not. Painting!" He took out a lighter, and lit is, tossing it onto the beat up painting, "Burn! Burn, you relic of convention!"

Me and Damian looked at each other, this guy was a total whack job. He picked up the can of paint, and held it up, "Alright, now who wants to go first?"

"I'm not sure that I'm gonna like this..." I trailed off.

His smiled got bigger, "Nonsense!" He opened the can of yellow paint, and threw it at me. The paint splattered all over me, coating my red tee shirt, leather jacket, blue jeans, and red converse. "The world is your canvass, now be the brush!" He said merrily

I wasn't really concerned about the clothes, we were rich, I could always get another leather jacket. What concerned me, was the intense burning sensation in my eyes. I screamed, rubbing the paint out of my eyes, "IT BURNS!" I screeched.

Damian nearly fell over in laughter as I staggered around, dripping paint everywhere and I ran into a few walls. No way was I gonna explain this to the P.E. coach, this was all on the councilor.

The Councilor turned to Damian, grabbing the other paint can. Damian fixed him in the worst glare imaginable, "If you do it, I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

The Councilor backed off. Kids: 2 Councilor: 0.

I grabbed the paint can from him, and opened it, hurling it at Damian. He tried to jump out of the way, but couldn't. Green paint splattered all over him ad his clothes.

I laughed as he screamed, "IT BURNS!"

AFTER SCHOOL:

We walked in the door, to see Dad, with his head in Mom's lap. Mom was gently rubbing his shoulders as he snuggled closer to her stomach, saying, "And then I saw the kid try to steal a pocket knife, so I shot at him."

Mom nodded, "Did you kill him?"

"No! I didn't even hit him, just the wall right next to his head. The he ran away screaming, and then his father came in, talking about suing me for child assault. So I shoved my gun in his face and told him if he even tried, not only would he fail, but I would kill him slowly and painfully."

"And then what happened?" Mom asked.

"He ran away, after wetting himself, and your Dad found out, because of the security camera and told me if you ever had to take a day off because of some self righteouse principle again, to either let him handle the shop by himself, or send Justin or some one else to fill in for you." He said, pouting, "And pretty much banned me from the shop unless I'm with you or Justin."

Mom smiled, stroking his hair, "I'm sorry baby."

Dad smiled back, sitting up and holding her face in his hands, and started kissing her.

"Get a room!" Barked Damian, plopping down on the coach next to him.

They broke apart, Mom blushing, Dad smirking, "You'll understand when your older demon child."

Damian snorted, "Yeah right."

Mom noticed the paint all over our clothes. "How did counseling go?"

I smirked, remembering how after Damian had cleared his eyes of paint, me and him had broken into a vicious fight, and the councilor had helplessly stood by. Finally, he had said that if we didn't stop, he would keep us in school counseling for the rest of the month. Then Damian and I had tied him to a chair, and soaked him in paint, and had locked him in the supply closet after he vowed he would never tell on us and gave us a passing grade. Meaning we never had to go back. I had also karate chopped his desk in half to show him we meant business. I wonder how he planned on getting out of that closet. Maybe tomorrow I'd get him out. Maybe I should have checked to make sure that paint had no toxins that could cause permanent damage if contact with it was maintained for long periods... Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine.

"Well, we learned how to scream, get paint in our eyes, make grown men wet themselves, and break things." I said casually.

Mom raised an eyebrow, "Justin, am I going to be hearing from the school in a few hours with complaints?"

I shook my head, "No worries Mom, the guy is to scared to tell."

Dad smiled, "Well, I guess that's all the matters."

"So how was your day?" I asked plopping down next to Dad. The paint was already dry, so I didn't worry about getting it on the sofa.

Dad shrugged, "Eh, it was OK."

Kenya suddenly toddled in, holding Jabborwocky. She brightened up as she saw us, "Your the same!" She jumped on Mom, and hugged the life out of her. "None of you changed at all!"

"Why would we?" I questioned.

"The principle said you had to change!" Kenya cried, "Jabborwocky said that meant you'd all be different, and I wouldn't recognise you at all, and that you and Damian would never fight again, and Mommy and Daddy would swap personatifies."

"Personatifies?" I questioned.

Damian spoke up, "I think she's crudley referring to 'personalities'."

"Oh." I said.

"Kenya, that won't happen." Dad said.

Mom nodded, "Besides, wouldn't change be good? You were unhappy."

Kenya shook her head, "If you had only listened, you would have known, I never wanted anyone to change."

"But, the drawing." I protested.

Kenya took the drawing out of her back pocket, and showed it to us. Me and Damian trying to kill each other, Dad on the couch, Mom exhausted. Right in the middle of all of us, was Kenya, and right below her were the words 'I love my family'.

Kenya smiled, "This drawing says, 'I love my family.' Just the way they are."

I smirked, "Yep, she's a Todd."

Dad laughed, then paused, "Does that mean I don't have to go back to work?"

Kenya nodded, smiling.

"Yes!" Dad cried, lifting Kenya into the air and spinning her around.

I turned to Mom, "So how was your day?"

Mom smiled, "I finally got to catch that soap opera I've been dying to."

"How was it?" I asked.

She frowned, "It sucked, it wasn't realistic."

"How so?" Asked Dad, as he stopped spinning around with Kenya.

"When the wife found out her husband had cheated on her, she didn't beat him to a bloody pulp." She said.

I nodded, "Unrealistic."

Dad smirked putting Kenya down and she then proceeded to glomp Damian, "Well, I don't think she would have beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Really?" Asked Mom. Damian tried to shove Kenya off of him, but she held fast. _That toddler has an iron grip. IRON GRIP I TELL THEE!_

"If _my_ girlfriend cheated on me, I would tie her to the bed post and set the house on fire." He said. You could tell from his tone he was serious, and was partly warning Mom.

Mom nodded slowly, "It's a good thing I'd never cheat on you."

Dad nodded seriously, "Because I would do just that."

Every one was dead silent, until Dad tackled Mom, and pinned her to the floor, laughing. Mom screamed, and Dad started tickling her. Me and Damian looked at each other, and I shrugged, "You know, they say as you get older, your sanity slips away."

Damian nodded, "Apparently it has taken effect on your parents."

We were silent as Mom and Dad's tickle fight turned into a make out session. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I felt my stomach churn, and I got up, leaving, while Damian ignored them, and grabbed the remote. "Hide your shame Justin, hide your shame."

**Hide your shame. Ha. Right, you know the drill, reviews help me get these out faster.**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm lost in her there holdin' that red and black gun  
>She's doin' almost everything but not having fun<br>Talkin' 'bout her new knife and favorite guns  
>And her missions<br>And she thinks we're just trainin'

Jason couldn't help but smiled as Justin hit the bulls eye easily while talking about the new knife she wanted to get Kenya for her birthday, and the gun her Grandfather had ordered. To Justin, this was training. To Jason, this was making memories with his little girl. 

I say, "Daddy loves you, baby" one more time  
>She says, "I know. Look, I hit both the bulls eye."<br>And all this laughin', cryin', smilin', shootin' here inside's  
>What I call, livin'<p>

"I love you." Jason said, ruffling her hair as Justin reloaded her gun.

"I know." Justin said, took careful aim at the two targets set up right behind each other, and shot, getting a bulls eye through both. "Dad! Did you see that, I got both!"

Jason smiled proudly, "Nice shot." 

And she thinks we're just trainin' in the Bat cave  
>Gettin' the thrill that we both crave<br>Shootin' guns and killin' time  
>Nothin' too ambitious<br>She ain't even thinkin' 'bout  
>What's really goin' on right now<br>But I guarantee this memory's a big'un  
>And she thinks we're just trainin'<p>

Moments like these were preciouse to Jason. He had missed the first ten years of his daughter's life, and he was ashamed of himself because of that. He saw so much of himself in Justin, and he was proud of that. To him, it meant he wasn't a complete failure. 

She's already pretty, like her mama is  
>Gonna drive the boys all crazy<br>Give her daddy fits  
>And I better do this every chance I get<br>'Cause time is tickin'  
>(Yeah it is)<p>

Jason knew eventually Justin was going to actually look at a boy other than to see where his kill shots and pressure points were. Boys were already looking at her, but he didn't really worry about that. He knew they stood no chance with Justin. His Justin, who had no feelings for boys other than her love for her father.

He knew it wouldn't last. Justin was getting older, and with age, feelings would come. He had better spend as much time with her as possible, because there wasn't nearly enough time left for Jason. 

And she thinks we're just trainin' in the Bat cave  
>Gettin' the thrill that we both crave<br>Shootin' guns and killin' time  
>Nothin' too ambitious<br>She ain't even thinkin' 'bout  
>What's really goin' on right now<br>But I guarantee this memory's a big'un  
>And she thinks we're just trainin'<p>

He thanked God every day that he was able to have little memories like this with his daughter. That he was lucky enough to have a second chance with her mother. That God had blessed him with another daughter, even if she was only his daughter by law, the little blonde Kenya. 

She ain't even thinkin' 'bout  
>What's really goin' on right now<br>But I guarantee this memory's a big'in  
>And she thinks we're just trainin'<br>Yeah, aww, she thinks we're just trainin'  
>We ain't only trainin'<br>(This ain't about trainin')

Justin looked up at her father, raising an eyebrow, "What's with the zoned out expression?"

Jason shrugged, "Just thinking about how much I love training with you."

Father and daughter put the guns away, and went upstairs, after all, no one missed a dinner cooked by Alfred Pennyworth.

**What do you guys think of my first songfic? I think I'm going to do two more of these songfics, and then post the last chapter. Fear not, there will be a sequal.**


	22. Chapter 22

She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world  
>And I'm sitting here wearing<br>The weight of the world on my shoulders

Jason walked into the living room, it was ten in the morning, and he had had a long night. He had been breaking his back over a cult that had been making serious moves, and he was exhausted. He sat down on the couch, and Kenya toddled on, wearing a pink ballerina outfit, and holding a CD. She popped it in, and classical music began play. She started dancing, and giggling when she slipped and fell. It was funny to watch her.

It's been a long day  
>And there's still work to do<br>She's pulling at me  
>Saying "Dad, I need you<p>

Kenya jumped up, and grabbed Jason's hand, tugging on it, "Daddy!"

There's a ball at the castle  
>And I've been invited<br>And I need to practice my dancing  
>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<p>

"There's a ball at the castle, and I need to practice my dancing. Come on Daddy, come one!" She begged impatiently. 

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oooooh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't wanna miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone... 

She says it's a nice school and I'd be impressed  
>She wants to know if I approve of her class<br>She says, "Dad, school is just one week away  
>And I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Jason remembered Kenya's first day of school. He had followed the bus all the way to school, and then had hid in the tree next to her class room, watching her all day. He had hid outside the lunch room, making sure nothing happened, and that she had enough lunch money. At recess, he had his behind the bleachers, smiling in pride when she finished her race first, and had quickly become the most athletic kid in school. 

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Ooh-oh ooh-oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone

He had done that for three weeks straight, until Kim found out and had beaten him black and blue about it. So, instead of following her every where, he settled for getting these little dances whenever he could. 

She will be gone

He didn't want to think about how one day she would be to old for this. 

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<br>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
>But I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

God help whatever boy pursued her, he'd make their life a living nightmare. Literally. He was not above getting some voodoo witch to curse the poor boy. 

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Ooh-oh ooh-oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone

Kenya giggled as Jason lifted her up, and spun her around, "I love you Daddy!' She exclaimed.

He smiled, "I love you too baby." He kissed her forehead, "More than you know."

**I... I think I'm going to cry... maybe... just a little. D-don't forget to r-review. Anyone got a tissue?**


	23. Chapter 23

lyin' here with you so close to me  
>it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>caught up in this moment  
>caught up in your smile<p>

Kim and Jason laid on the roof of Wayne manor, snuggled as close as possible. Kim loved Jason with all her heart, and she knew he felt the same. He told her every day, and he displayed it every day that he would do anything for her. She would do anything for Jason. She loved him so much. She loved him, but she didn't want to get caught up in the moment. Her feelings were killing her for it, but she knew she had to think with her head.

i've never opened up to anyone  
>so hard to hold back when i'm holding you in my arms<br>we don't need to rush this  
>let's just take this slow<p>

Jason had never let anyone in before Kim. He had told her how he felt about everything, and surprisingly, that had made him feel better. Kim had helped him so much, and she had given him Justin. He couldn't possibly love Kim any more than he already did. However, he didn't want her to feel rushed into a seriouse relationship, or marriage. So, even though it killed him, he decided to take it slow with Kim.

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and i don't want to mess this thing up  
>i don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one i've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Kim and Jason's lips met. Just a kiss was good for now. Just giving each other a taste of the passion they both had would suffice. They were both hesitant to push any further, afraid they might mess up what they already had. Maybe, just maybe, they were each other's perfect match. A kiss, for now, would be a simple way of saying that.

i know that if we give this a little time  
>it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>it's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

They pulled apart, both smiling, and snuggling closer. Giving the relationship between them some time would undoubtably just make the feelings stronger. Jason had never expiriance these kind of feelings towards anyone before. It had never felt right until Kim came.

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
>no I don't want to say goodnight<br>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
>tonight<br>tonight  
>tonight<p>

Jason and Kim went back to their room, and snuggled under the coveres. Jason gently kissed Kim's ear, and pulled her closer. Just a kiss was fine for now.

NEXT MORNING:

When Jason woke up, he smiled down at Kim next to him and gently traced her chin with his fingers, smiling to himself. He had no idea what he might have done to deserve some one like Kim, but he must have done something right. He got out of bed without making a sound, and slipped on jogging pants and a sleevless T-shirt before slipping into his sneakers and walking out of him and Kim's room and then past Kenya's He looked in briefly, to see her already up and playing with Jabborwocky and a pink unicorn she called Sir. Knight. Jason shook his head slightly, but couldn't help but smile at the ridiculouse name. He knew at Kenya's age, the name could have been a lot worse. What he found even more adorable than her stuffed animals, was that she was still in her pajamas, a pink onesie. he smirked, Kenya was an early riser, just like him, where as Justin...

Jason walked over to Justin's door, and looked in, to see her sprawled out on her bed, one arm and an ankle hanging off, her mouth open, and a line of drool going onto her pillow. He smirked, seeing her Black Hood costume pieces scattered all over the floor. He knew Justin would sleep until eleven if she could do that without missing Alfred's french toast. He shook his head, chuckling a little. He opened the door, and walked in. He saw she was wearing a white t-shirt, from her Black Hood Costume, and boxers. She had probably been wearing those under her black hood costume. Yes, Justin wore boxers instead of normal girly underwear. When her mother had found out, she had just blamed it on growing up with only a father figure, who she hadn't even known was her father. Her Mom had bought her girl underwear, but she had never worn them. She had been wearing boxers since she was ten, and that probably wasn't going to stop any time soon. Justin's red hair was sticking out every wear, over her ears, eyes, all over her pillow.

Jason brushed some of it out of her eyes, and the girl didn't even stir. He shook his head again, he was going to have to do something about that, what if he was an assassin sent by Talia? Justin would already be dead. Jason shrugged, training for that could wait until later.

Jason walked out the front door, and ran three laps around the Wayne estate, and by the time he was done, Kenya was running around the front yard in her pajamas, clutching Jabborwocky to her chest, and tring to catch a Blue Jay. Ironic. Oh well, He had chased a certain Blue Jay in his time... he had caught her. Alfred came out of the house, "Miss Kenya! Come inside and change, your Pajamas will have grass stains from running around like that!"

Kenya's shoulders slumped, "Yes Sir."

Jason smiled as he sat down on the front steps, taking in the great view of the front lawn. As great as the view of the sunrise was, it was nothing ompaired to the view behind him.

The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
>Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view<br>I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
>With rays of glowing sun<br>Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
>Like that's where it was hung<br>My blessings are in front of me  
>It's not about the land<br>I'll never beat the view  
>From my front porch looking in<p>

He turned around, looking though a front window at the living room, to see Justin, Kenya, and Kimberley sitting down on one of the couches, waiting for breakfast to get done. With all the people to cook breakfast for, Alfred was getting the meals out a little slower now days. No one really minded at all.

There's a carrot top who's a of me  
>On the couch watching TV<br>A little brown eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
>'Cause she likes to dress herself<br>And the most beautiful girl next to both of them  
>And the view I love the most<br>Is my front porch looking in, yeah

Jason smiled, watching as Kenya and Justin argued over what to watch on TV. Kenya wanted to watch Dora, but Justin was dead set on a movie called Legened Of The Fist. He raised an eyebrow, wasn't that a Bruce Lee movie that they remade?

I've traveled here and there and everywhere  
>Following my job<br>I've seen the paintings from the air  
>Brushed by the hand of God<br>The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
>But I can't wait to get back home<br>To the one he made for me  
>It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been<br>Nothing takes my breath away  
>Like my front porch looking in<p>

His job often called him away a lot, usually just around gotham, but sometimes he had to leave Gotham to catch a serial killer that had tried to make a break for it. He felt guilty for not being able to be at home more, since he was often to tired during the day to play with Kenya or help Justin with homework, or just to sit down and watch a movie with his family, like the one Justin was trying to put in the player now.

There's a carrot top who's a copy of me,  
>Argueing with her sister about a movie<br>A little brown eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
>'Cause she likes to dress herself<br>And the most beautiful girl shaking her eyes at both of them  
>Yeah the view I love the most<br>Is my front porch looking in

He chuckled as Jusitn tried to put the movie in, but Kenya launched herself at Justin's head, hitting her with her tiny little fist. His heart swelled in pride when Justin said "Ouch!" That little toddler was hitting harder every day.

I see what beautiful is about  
>When I'm looking in<br>Not when I'm looking out

Jason realized, that moments like these were the best. Sure, he liked the moments when he saved a victim, or caught a criminal, but the moments he really loved were one like these, when he could be with his family. He got up, and went inside, watching as Justin struggled to pull Kenya off of her. Justin could have gotten Kenya to let go if she really wanted, but that would envloved being rough to the point where she could actually hurt her sister. That was not something Jusitn would ever do.

There's a carrot top who's a copy of me  
>Losing a fight with her sister about a movie<br>A little brown eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
>'Cause she likes to dress herself<br>And the most beautiful girl seperating both of them  
>Yeah the view I love the most<p>

Oh, the view I love the most  
>Is my front porch looking in<br>Yeah  
>Oh, there's a carrot top who's a copy of me<br>(From my front porch looking in)  
>A little brown eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah<br>And the most beautiful girl  
>(Beautiful girl<br>From my front porch looking in)  
>Changing the channel to Dora<p>

Oh, yeah

**Well, there it is, last song fic. Two in on for this one. sorry, couldn't really decide between Just a Kiss, or My front Porch Looking In. Next chapter will be the last one. Remember, sequel? There will be one!**


	24. Chapter 24

I sighed, going into the Bat cave, and changing quickly, and jumped on my motorcycle I had recently gotten. It wasn't new, Dad had given it to me because he had gotten a new one and he couldn't stand to sell his old one. I revved it up, and drove so fast, I practically tore the asphalt off the streets. I smiled beneath my hood, "I love my work." I said quietly and calmly as I ran three red lights in half a minute.

I finally had enough, and parked the bike in an alley, taking off my hood and shaking my hair out, letting the cold night air seep into my short locks, making the hot sweat turn cold. I breathed in deeply, and then jerked my head towards the corner of the alley, "I see you." I said smugly, as the figure stepped out, "I might be young, but you should never underestimate some one."

My eyes widened as I saw what they were wearing, a batman suit. I frowned, "Cosplayer, you may dress like the bat, but can you fight like him?"

The man frowned, "I am the Batman."

I snorted, "Right, and I'm Robin. Let's go solve a mystery while I over use the two words 'holy' and 'Batman'."

He frowned, and next thing I know, a fist was flying at my head, I jumped out of the way, onto the fire escape. This guy was fast. "I don't know who you are creep in Bat's clothing, but you've been trained." My eyes narrowed. So did his.

"I can say the same for you." He growled out, jumping up to meet me. I kicked off of the fire escape, landing on a closed dumpster. I glared up at him, and jumped down onto the ground, he followed suit, and we glared at each other for awhile.

"If you really were the Batman, we wouldn't be fighting right now." I said, smirking.

"Really?" He asked, "What makes you think that?"

"The real Batman wouldn't waste his time beating up teenage vigilantes, he'd be out kicking the Penguin's butt, or Scare Crow, or solving some big case." I snapped, "And I would know about it, and I would be working right along side him."

He snorted, "You? Working alongside me? I don't even know you."

I glared at him, "I would know if the real Batman was back."

He narrowed his eyes, "Stop fishing, your desperately trying to grab onto anything and use it against me, but all it's doing is digging your grave."

I growled, "Shut up before I make you."

He glared at me, "Your nothing but a teenage vigilantly who's tactics rely solely on anger and aggression, you couldn't land a punch on me."

I growled, and launched myself at him, anger pumping through my veins, "Shut up!" I screeched, punching and kicking at him, he dodged or blocked all of them, and after several tries to hit him, he punched me, sending me sprawling. I picked myself up, holding my face, and stared at him in wonder. How did this poser manage to land a hit on me? Without me being able to even start to block it?

I took out my red and black cris knife, I hadn't really used it much since I had gotten it, though I really liked it. His eyes narrowed, "Resorting to weapons already?"

I growled, and said, "Who sent you? The League of Shadows?"

He frowned, "You know about them?"

"Every one in the Bat Family knows about them!" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes, "Your in the Bat Family?"

I snorted, "Where have you been for the past few months? I'm the Black Hood for crying out loud. Every one in Gotham knows I'm in the Bat Family, along with the real Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Blue Jay, and The Red Hood."

He frowned more, "Blue Jay is retired, has been for a long time, and The Red Hood is a murdering anti hero." He said the last part sadly.

My eyes narrowed, "Wow, you really have been out of the loop for awhile."

Suddenly, Robin jumped down next to me, and turned to the Bat Poser, "Father." He said, "Forgive me, I came as soon as heard on the mic. I put on Black Hood."

The man looked surprised, "Robin, you know her?"

Damian nodded, "She's recently joined the team. Grayson's idea."

"She mentioned Blue Jay and Red Hood." He said, "What's she talking about?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Damian, why are you talking to this guy like he's the real deal?"

He looked over as me, crossing his arms, and glaring, "If there is one thing I know, it's the difference between my father and an imposter."

I paused for a moment, blinked, and asked, "So he isn't a creep in Bat's clothing?"

"No you miserable idiot!" He snapped.

I glared at him, "Give me a break, I never met him!"

The man suddenly barked, "Robin! I asked what she meant about Blue Jay and Red hood!"

Robin cringed slightly, "Sorry Father, she meant that... Blue Jay has recently come out of retirement, and has picked her mantle back up. Todd has... come home." He said.

His gaze shifted to me, as if asking for permission, I shook my head, and he dropped it.

Batman, I guess he was the real one, noticed the exchange, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Black Hood. If you really are the worlds greatest detective, my origin shouldn't be hard to figure out." I said.

"Your testing me." He said. It wasn't a question.

"Impress me." I said, crossing my arms and staring him down.

He narrowed his eyes, taking in every detail about my face, posture, and anything else he saw, "You were trained by the League of Assassins." He said, "And Jason Todd, I'm going to take a wild guess that he was your sensei while you were in the league. You look just like him, with the exception of your hair and eyes. Your hair and eyes, and several minor details of your costume, along with all the other characteristics about you, your the offspring of Jason Todd and Kimberley Mathilda. Your Justine Mathilda, the child we searched for months. As to how you got away from the League, and I say 'got away' because you speak of them with discuss, that remains unanswered." He walked over to me, leaning down and glaring while I put on my best poker face, "But rest assured, I _will _find out."

I remained unmoved for a second, and then said, "The way you say offspring, it sounds pretty insulting."

He stood up straight, and turned to Damian, "Where's Jason?"

"Home." I said, "Same as Tim, Dick, Mom, and Steph... no wait, she's out of town for the weekend. Never mind then. Just Tim, Dick, Mom, Alfred, me, Damian, Dad, and apparently now you, Bruce."

His emotionless expression turned to one of sadness, happiness, and hope. "Jason's home?"

I nodded, smiling, "As we speak."

Needless to say, Bruce immediately went home, with us. As soon as we got to the Bat cave, Dick looked up from the computer, and his eyes bulged open, "Bruce?"

He nodded, and Dick sprang up, wrapping his arms around him, "I'm so glad your back!" He shouted, practically strangling Bruce. After Dick got his emotions in check, he turned to me, grinning from ear to ear. "Justin, I think a few people up stairs are gonna wanna hear about this."

I nodded, and turned towards the stair case, sucking in a huge breath of air, "DA-!" Dick covered my mouth.

"Without waking up the bats." He warned, crossing his arms. My shoulders slumped, and I walked up the stairs, going to get Dad and every one.

BRUCE'S POINT OF VEIW:

When Justin left, I turned to Dick, but he stopped me, "Before you ask, yes. Just like Jason."

I nodded. Just like Jason meant anger just like Jason's. Best to keep a close eye on her, if she slipped like Jason, then we could be dealing with a second Red Hood.

"The Joker already beat her with a crow bar." Dick said. I turned to him, eyes wide, and he smiled sadly, "Jason got to her before he could blow her up, but she took a heavy beating. It was really bad, she almost died. She did, technically, for a few moments, but she came back. She went to the hospital for a few months, and that's when she met Kenya."

"Kenya?" I asked, just as Justin raced down this stairs with everyone behind her, and a four year old with blond hair on her shoulders. Kenya I'm guessing.

Tim hugged me as well, as did Alfred, Kimberley, and the little girl, Kenya.

Jason stood of to the side, rubbing his neck. He didn't really know what to say, guess I didn't either. Justin grabbed his hand, and whispered something in his ear, he smiled, ruffling her hair, and came over, joining in on the group hug. Dick joined in, and Justin glared at Damian. "Stop being a demon child and just do it." She ordered, grabbing him and throwing him into the group hug, and joining in herself.

I smiled slightly, "That's my family."

Kenya climbed over everyone to sit on my shoulders, hugging my head, "So your the real bat man?"

I nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kenya." She said, and held up a pink stuffed bunny, "This is Jabberwocky."

I smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you both."

Jason smirked, wrapping his arm around Kimberley's waist, and pulling her closer to him.

I raised an eyebrow, "Your getting back together?"

He nodded, "Have been, for a few months."

I frowned, "I'm gone a few months and everything is backwards?"

Justin laughed, "You missed a very entertaining counseling session at our school."

"You didn't spray paint the gym wall, right?" I asked, every one laughed, and Jason frowned.

"Sheesh, you do one graffiti job and every one has to make an example out of you."

JUSTIN'S POINT OF VEIW:

Everyone went upstairs when Alfred announced dinner was ready, and we all sat around the table, trying to catch Bruce up on what happened while he was gone.

"So she hasn't committed vandalism?"

"No." Said Tim, "But they did take Dick's Mustang to get McDonalds."

"It wasn't the Mustang." Me and Damian both said.

Bruce frowned, staring me down for a few moments, before saying, "It was the Bat mobile, wasn't it?"

Me and Damian looked at each other, guilty. Dick nearly flipped out of his chair at the table while Alfred placed our plates down. "You jacked the keys to the Bat mobile!"

Dad laughed, "I was wondering when he would figure it out!"

Dick glared at him, "You knew that they stole the keys to the Batmobile! To get McDonalds?"

Dad smirked, "Who do you think gave them the keys?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "What does the Caped Crusader wish to do with these two juvenile delinquents?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at me and Damian, "Grounded. Three weeks."

Damian sulked, and I frowned, "Your not the boss of me. My Dad is sitting right there." I protested, pointing across the table.

"I'm Batman." Bruce said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It mean's he's in charge Miss Justine." Alfred said, setting down my plate.

I frowned, crossing my arms, "Mom, help me out here!"

Mom glared at me, "You heard Batman, three weeks."

I turned to Dad, "_Dad_,help me out here."

Dad chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Batman is one thing, your Mom... I'm waaaaay to scared."

I sighed, "We are all afraid of Mom."

Damian snorted, "I'm not!"

"You should be." Me and Dad said.

Alfred chuckled, "Yet another mystery solved by the Caped Crusader."

**THE END**

OK guys, Justin is now gone... sorry. But, she will return in my upcoming story, 'Desperate Revenge' along with my other characters, Conan Kent from 'The Clone of a Clone' Kyler Harper from 'I cant be Speedy I'm a JD' and a new character who enters the story a little later, Snow Jackson. In time, I might add more because in the new story they will become a team. Bonds will be formed, broken, mysteries will be solved and eventually they will all go through their own personal Hell. Justin more than any because she is my favorite. But don't worry; the other characters will get enough attention.

I have to say, I really liked where Justin turned out, not really exactly the way I wanted her to, I mean the for first few chapters, until she had her whole family together did she actually get to be a tolerable character to me, because until then she was just 'lost in life with no reason to keep living' and I see why some times people have to be like that and at the time it was really fun writing, but looking back on it, Justin kind of bores me now. She didn't really display much emotion except anger and cockiness, but I realize that it was important for awhile to make her like that, because that made her like her Dad in the long run.

So, some fun facts about this story:

(1) One of the things I liked about this story, how much Justin turned out to be like her Dad. I feel like I created a mini Jason, and I am loving it!

(2) One of the things I don't like about this story, I could never really get Damian's personality right. I mean, to me he was just... way to nice sometimes, because I know Damian is the biggest jerk on the planet in the DC universe, and doesn't really care about a lot of people, I can probably count them all on one hand. Bruce, Talia, Alfred, Ras Al Ghul, and eventually he started to care about Dick, even though he doesn't really show it. Yep, one hand. So, I kind of wanted Justin to have a descent relationship with Damian, kind of brother-sister, so I figured why not start that by them hating each other, eventually letting each other know why they hated one another, and understanding why and not hating each other quite so much. Then came the video games! I loved writing about the video game conversations! It really just started going down hill from there. He started being way to nice, and then I said to myself, "Stop making Damian OOC! He is a little jerk, not a nice, misunderstood little brother!" So I attempted to pick his character back up around the time when Tim came around.

(3) OK, I really don't like how I barley had any Stephanie moments, I think I mentioned her once or twice, but I don't think I ever wrote scenes with her. So yeah, pretty disappointed about that and since the new story isn't just about Justin, don't count on Stephanie being in it. I mean, Kenya is defiantly going to be in it once or twice, and Justin will have scenes where she goes home and I'll try to squeeze her Mom in, because I realize, I had a lot of bonding moments with Jason and Justin, but I never really had much with Kim and Justin, which, on my part, was being a bad writer.

(4) Wow, this list is going on forever. OK, I felt like I ended Blue Jay really weakly, and I felt like I really rushed Kim and Jason's relationship, because they were dating for three months and she got pregnant with his kid, so yeah, I feel like that was underwritten, so hopefully I will get some Jason/Kim moments in the new story. Again, probably not because it's not all about Justin, and even though a little bit it is, it's really just about Justin growing up and finding herself as a teenager and going through a lot of trials to get where she wants' to be, not about her family. Jason Todd's Daughter was about her and her family, and besides my slip ups with Steph, Damian, and now that I think about it, Barbara too, I think it really gave a nice new perspective on the Bat Family, well, my version of them, and I think we all watched Justin just come out of that nut shell and just turn into a better, more outspoken person, and the purpose of that story was really just to tell Justin's short story, get her family back together, and I swear, DC should have done something like this, because they ruined Jason's life! I mean, really. I like how he was all anti hero, he got a new personality, he got better skills and we really saw his character get deeper and more complex. But enough is enough! They made Jason go all villain all of a sudden and ruined him really. I mean, he should get some version of at least a semi happy life. First off, give him a girl friend. A nice one! I did that, and if I may say, I think it was very believable. Secondly, he needs at least some solid, descent relationship with his old family. I gave him even more than that by bringing in Justin. OK, getting of topic, this story was all about telling her story, getting her family back together, and pretty much just establishing her relationship with them all, even Bruce. So this next story is going to be about her growing up and maturing, and really just conquering her demons and breaking her own barriers. She'll make new friends, new enemies, and I really just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, because, I will confess, there was a time somewhere between Kim first going out as Blue Jay and Jason finding out Kim was Blue Jay that I thought about quitting the story, all you who reviewed prevented that really. If I had quit, Justin never would have happened, and I wouldn't have grown as a writer. Thank you.


End file.
